Healing Hands
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: She wanted to start over in her life and she did. She wasn't looking for love but it found her. Along with some problems that made her past look like a kid's walk in the park.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Everything else belongs to their creators.**

**Healing Hands**

**Chapter 1**

Essence Morgan closed her eyes as she jogged slowly, intent to enjoy the sun and warmth now that she was able. She'd been cooped in her new home for most of the two weeks she'd been in this city and by God now she was at least going to see something other than drab walls and cardboard boxes. Even if it killed her. Which is the very thought pattern that had made her peel herself away from unpacking and head out this morning . . . well that and Angel was about to climb the walls right beside her.

She sighed, looking down as her German Shepherd pranced along in front of her; occasionally tugging at his leash when he would spot or smell something interesting before he'd settle back down. She rolled her eyes. You'd think he was the one who'd had to pack and unpack, transfer jobs and deal with all of the general hassles of moving from the way he was acting. But then again as far as he was concerned, he probably had. His food bowl had moved over four states after all.

She shook her head, using her free hand to push her slightly damp light brown hair out of her eyes; glancing around the new area she'd found herself in. So maybe a ten mile radius was a little large for her to take on her first run but she needed to familiarize herself with as much as she could. And in Long Beach she needed to make sure she did it quickly . . .

Which is how she'd found herself near the docks and marinas in the warehouse district, taking in all of the older buildings and salt worn architecture. Each new structure was slightly different than the last, the years of grime dirt and graffiti adding to the already chipped and dented siding and the cracked or broken windows to make each seem unique. And even though they were all in various stages of decay or repair she found that she loved comparing them. Chicago had plenty of buildings like these and seeing them made all of this a little easier on her.

Actually it made it a lot easier . . . because as soon as she closed her eyes and listened, she heard the one thing that Chicago had lacked severely. Even under the sounds of the city and the wind. She heard the ocean and the marina; she could smell the salt and water on the air . . . she was finally home. Despite how long she'd lived in Chicago–and everything she'd suffered through while she was there–she hadn't really had to look hard for a place to relocate when the world had finally become too much. She been born and raised in California, living and thriving on the west coast until after her fourteenth birthday. When he her parents had been killed in a rather grizzly car accident.

She'd gone to live with her older brother Troy after that, moving across the country and trying to build a life for herself as he balanced taking care of her and keeping his blossoming career afloat. She smiled, pride swelling in her chest as she thought about all her brother had accomplished over the past few years. Their parents would be just as proud if not more so . . . but then again how could they be anything but? Troy had done more than okay for himself, working hard to reach a height that his peers had never thought him capable of. Now as a high end attorney he worked with a multibillion dollar conglomerate that kept him flying across the country–and occasionally the world to solve certain international issues with his own brand of skill and charm. And while it meant that she didn't see him much she knew he loved her immensely . . . and that he was only a plane trip away.

Essence sighed, slowing down as she and Angel passed close to the Vincent Thomas Bridge. She looked up, taking in the menagerie of concrete and steel in awe before she shook herself and started back on her exploration. But as she moved further into the warehouses and turn offs to the water she couldn't help but wonder if the towering structure was any prettier lit up at night than it was in the day time. She grinned, shaking her head. Probably.

She made her way down one of the larger alleys, looking around the old storefronts and garages curiously. Who knew, maybe she could actually find someone to work on her baby down here . . . and if she was lucky she might just happen upon a better second job. She'd always had an interest in cars, even when she was younger. And working in and around garage couldn't possibly be as bad as what she was doing now. Hell it might actually take stress away from her life. She slowed, glancing in the largest free standing garage cautiously; trying to see if anyone was around . . . or if there was anything worth stopping to see. She'd noticed more than a few classics littered around the gated in yard–all in various stages of repair–and she had to admit she was curious to see what else they had.

She glanced into the open work bays and noticed there were several men outside, mingling just beyond the doorway. The men laughed and talked with one another, some hassling the others good naturedly as others groused and complained. But as soon as they noticed her all conversation stopped, the members of the group either fading back deeper into the large garage or standing and staring back at her. Essence raised a brow at them–in curiosity and confusion–before she shrugged it off, looking forward and focusing all of her attention on the music blaring from her earbuds as she continued on her way.

She rolled her eyes, heading down towards the waterfront as she tried to guide Angel the way she wanted him. But with how restless he was she knew after a lap near the docks she would need to head back. Or she would have even more trouble getting him to follow her. He was a great dog, but when he got bored or tired he had the attention span of a gnat. And she could practically hear her brother's teasing voice in the back of her head, accusing her that he was just like her.

She made her way around the marina, looking over the different kinds of boats and ships as they danced across the murky water in the port. And she'd only had to keep Angel from chasing the gulls and pelicans twice before he'd gotten the message and been content to just bark and yip at the flying rats. Eventually her feet led her home, climbing the few steps to her porch as she tried to wrangle both Angel and her keys. Which were stubbornly trying to stay attached to her iPod arm band instead of coming loose like they should. She stepped inside before releasing Angel's leash, leaving him to gallop into the kitchen; where he immediately tried to swim in his water bowl as she made her way upstairs to take a quick shower before going in to work. She sighed, shaking her head at her dog. At least he wasn't small enough to fit in the bowl anymore . . . now that had been a horrific mess to clean up.

She sighed, letting her mind turn towards work as she turned the water on; adjusting the temperature before she started shedding her workout clothes. Being a first assistant for a shoe store that didn't give a rat's ass about their employees wasn't as glamorous as other people thought–actually in all honesty it sucked–but it paid well (since she'd worked her way up the proverbial latter and fought hard for all of her raises). Or at least enough for her to get by. So she'd slaved away for what seemed like forever until she finally transferred from Chicago, both her boss and the seemingly never-ending snow wearing on her dangerously thin last few nerves.

So now here she was, twenty-three years old in a new town with a fresh start . . . now she just had to make the best of it.

* * *

><p>After her shower, Essence found herself glancing around her closet; trying to find something suitable to wear to work. She needed something she could move around in and still look professional . . . and that she wouldn't mind being seen in before she went in. Hell at least she didn't have to wear a uniform right?<p>

She reached up, trying to push her hair back and out of her face before she reached out to trace one of her better dress shirts. She'd taken the extra time to style her long layers today instead of just braiding it or pulling it back, curling the layers in different angles to make them more noticeable before she'd done her makeup. She glanced around the closet again before shaking her head, grabbing her black leggings and one of her softer black tunic length shirts. The shirt would sit well on her figure, accentuating her waist without being too tight or fitting while the draped kimono styled sleeves bagged just enough to be either casual or dressy.

Essence turned, grabbing her grey suede calf-boots before she sank onto the edge of her bed; carefully pulling the square toed riding boots up and onto her legs; taking the time to make sure the leggings were completely tucked all the way around. She went to check her makeup, smoothing her hands over her slightly peachy pink cheeks before she reapplied her clear gloss. She'd found a long time ago that going for a natural look–save the mascara and thin black liner she'd used on her eyes to make them more noticeable–was the easiest way for work.

It wasn't too loud or dramatic. And people didn't mistake her for some kind of pampered little princess . . . or a skank.

She rolled her eyes, carefully adjusting the diamond briolette articulated dangle and sterling silver heart necklace from her jewelry stand. She knew the diamonds were simulated but Troy had gotten it for her on her eighteenth birthday . . . and she loved the way it looked against the otherwise dark outfit. She nodded once at her appearance before going back downstairs to get ready to leave. Angel needed fresh food and water–and his impromptu swimming pool needed to be whipped up–and she had to grab her keys and purse. Then she could get this show on the road.

She sighed, stepping over Angel as he wagged his tail; trying to intertwine himself between her legs as she hit the ignore button on her cell phone for the fourth time in as many minutes. She pointed at the whining and whimpering German Shepherd, shaking her head as he dipped his head and gave her his best 'wounded puppy' look. She rolled her eyes skyward before she crossed her arms, blatantly ignoring the ringing phone in her hand before she reached out and ruffled Angel's fur behind his ears. Earning her a happy bark and the best doggy grin he could give her as she gave him a deadpan look. Seriously that look might work with Troy but it didn't with her. Not when she'd seen him chasing his tail two seconds before.

"Bye Angel. Behave!"

The dog yipped again, settling on his haunches as she finally opened the interior door to her garage. God it had taken her longer to get around the dog to the side door than it had for her to do her hair and makeup . . . that decided it. She needed a cat. She shook her head, stopping to smile at the gleaming black 72 Gran Torino practically preening on its wheels; running her hand down the hood appreciatively as she made her way to the driver's door. She'd knew that most people thought the monster of a car was too much for her–and she'd had more than a few guys outright laugh at the fact that she drove a stick–but she'd fallen in love with it as soon as she'd seen it on-line. And Troy had been a sweetheart, surprising her with it on her twenty-first birthday.

She sank into the plush seats, cranking the car and listening to the deep throaty idle before she reached under the dash and flipped the switch for the best feature. The radar deflector that Troy had painstakingly installed after her fourth speeding ticket. She grinned, reaching up and hitting the clicker for the door before she threw the car into reverse; edging out and into the street slowly. She made her way to the edge of her new neighborhood, trying to make sure she kept all of the kids running and playing in her sights before she pulled out onto the main road. She kept a moderate pace, glancing around until she cleared the first few lights. But as soon as she saw it was clear she was gone, maneuvering between the cars on the street as she made her way to Huntington Park.

As she drove, Essence started mentally preparing herself for the day–well night ahead of her . . . until her cell phone rang again. She reached down, glancing at the name on the face plate before she rolled her eyes. Today was going to seem insanely long as it was. And talking with her favorite but meddling brother was only going to make it seem longer. She sighed, answering the call as she sped past a Prius, shaking her head at the hybrid as it puttered along beside her. Car of the future her ass . . .

"Yes Troy, can I help you?"

"_Why in the hell do you keep ignoring my calls?"_

Essence sighed, rolling her eyes again as she shifted into the next gear; easily bypassing the other cars as she got closer and closer to her turn off. She knew she shouldn't take as much pleasure in hearing the irritation coloring her brother's voice but she couldn't help it. Besides he made it far too easy for her to harass him with how he worried. And she was his little sister, it was kind of her job to turn his hair gray.

"Because I'm on my way into work as we speak. And you know how I feel about driving and talking on cell phones."

She heard him snort and it was all too easy for her to see him leaning back in his seat as he rolled his eyes at her. She grinned, trying to fight back the wave of homesickness that started to bubble in her chest. God he was one of the few things she actually missed about Chicago.

"_Yeah you do it all the time."_

She shrugged, taking the turn onto 710 a little faster than necessary as she grinned. She couldn't argue with him there.

"What's up Troy? What's making you such a worry wart, huh?"

Tory sighed into the phone, letting her hear just how serious he was as he almost whined into the phone. She rolled her eyes. He was whining . . . he just wouldn't admit to it.

"_I just miss you, Elixir. God now I know how Mom and Dad felt when I moved out after I turned eighteen. This is torture!"_

She laughed, leaning further back into her seat as she tried to relax before she went into work. So she was still doing well over the speed limit and weaving in between the cars poking by her. She needed to try and get as much in as she could before she walked through those doors. And she wasn't going to do it on the phone with Troy.

"I miss you too, Troy. Now stop worrying so much! I'm fine. But look, I'm almost at work so let me get off here. I promise you can talk my ear off on the way home, alright?"

She heard him rustle around before he answered, sounding a little more at ease now that they'd spoken.

"_Fine. Have fun at work."_

"You too, big Brother. Love you."

"_Love you too."_

They both hung up in sync, something they always did. Mainly because neither liked to hang up on the other when they didn't have to. But as she slowed to turn into her parking lot she had to admit that maybe her day wouldn't be as long now as she'd thought. Smiling softly to herself she shook her head, moving to park. She knew–that despite their differences and the fifteen year age gap–nothing could sever the bond she had with her brother . . .

* * *

><p>As soon as Essence clocked out she made good on her promise, calling her brother to talk about any and everything she could think of. She told him about how her house looked now that it was finished and all of Angel's antics both on and after their walk while he told her about the cases he was working on back in Chicago. And even though they talked well into the early morning hours, Essence didn't feel badly about it. If anything it was almost like he was there with her as they spoke, just in another room.<p>

Even now, as she tried to wrangle Angel and get him ready for their new routine half asleep she wasn't sorry to have spent so long on the phone. Besides, Troy had apparently needed to hear from her as badly as she had him. She looked around her kitchen and living room, making sure she had everything she needed. Her keys were already clipped to the iPod strap and she'd tucked her cell phone into the strap of her sports bra, reminding herself to actually find some jogging or yoga pants with pockets before she bent to ruffled Angel's fur.

He yipped and jumped, already tugging on his leash as they made their way to the front door. And he almost jumped off the porch to chase the neighbor's cat as she bent and contorted to lock the door, forcing her to wrap the leash tightly around her arms as she scolded him. She sighed, letting him lead the way as she rolled through her music; trying to find something to help her keep a good pace.

She sighed, letting her mind wander in time to the music and her own steps as she and Angel made their way back to the warehouses and the waterfront. It seemed as good a place as any to run and she liked being able to feel a little more at ease in the midst of the old buildings. But as she started to come upon the few garages scattered around the district she started to rethink that opinion. Angel kept trying to leap at the other–cage and fenced–dogs as they barked, forcing her to keep fighting him to move forward. She rolled her eyes, tugging him with her as she moved closer to the garage she'd seen the day before.

Of all the days for him to decide he was Rambo puppy today was the one he picked.

She stopped, about to point and reprimand Angel when her phone started to vibrate beneath her shirt; causing her to groan before she went to retrieve it. Right as four men drove by and started to cat call and whistle to her, making her roll her eyes at them as she fought with the cell and the dog. Seriously they thought shit like that was attractive?

She shook her head, glancing at the name before she growled. She hit the answer insignia, not even giving her brother time to start as she drolled to him over the line.

"What's wrong now Troy?"

"_Please let me help you get a job, Essence. We both know that working in retail and part time at the hospital is not going to pay all of your bills!"_

She rolled her eyes as she sighed, leaning back against the fenced in yard of the garage, completely ignoring everything around her as she tried to talk sense into her brother.

"We've been over this, Troy. I don't want a job you found me. I want to find one for myself! That way my co-workers will respect me. And not think I need to be kept."

Troy sighed to himself, letting her hear how frustrated he was about all of this. She knew she shouldn't have said anything last night but oh no. She just had to talk to him about everything and now he was in worry mode.

"_I just want you to be secure, Essence. I want to give you everything you need."_

"I want you to remember I'm not a child anymore Troy!"

She bit out exasperatedly, going to run the hand tangled in Angel's leash through her hair. Only to remember she'd thrown it back into a high ponytail rather than dealing with it.

"Listen, I know it's hard to let me be an adult after you raised me . . . but I just need a big brother, Troy. One who would be there if I fail at all of this. But you've got to let me try. I don't mind the work, Troy, I never did. You just have to believe and trust me that I can live on my own."

She sighed, letting her hand fall back to her side as Troy spoke again. And she felt bad but she knew it was something he needed to do. He couldn't coddle her forever. _"I'm sorry. I'll try harder to let go. Love you."_

She smiled, sagging against the fence as she answered him. He was a good brother. Over protective and nerve-racking but good. She turned, raising a brow to the older man that had moved to the opening in the fence she was propped against; smiling to her shyly as he gave her a little wave.

"I love you too, Troy. Look, let me call you when I get off work, okay? I think I'm messing with this guy's business looking all cop-like so I've got to go. Give my love to Ava for me. Bye."

She glanced back at the man beside her, grinning bashfully as she waved the phone.

"Sorry. Over protective big brother."

The man chuckled, the sound warm and welcoming as he shook his head lightly.

"That's fine darling. I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay."

She smiled back to him, relaxing as he shifted on his feet slightly. He was a little taller than her with hair that was more white and gray than the dark brown she could see on the ends, with a completely white thick mustache above his friendly grin. He was wearing worn and slightly dirty work pants and a shop shirt, the name Otto embroidered in the oval patch over his heart and a pair of what looked like really thick glasses peeking out of the pocket with a small wrench and screwdriver.

"I'm fine, just family drama. Well over protective brother drama."

He nodded, running a hand over his hair as he grinned to her sheepishly.

"I kind of overheard. So . . . you're looking for a new job?"

She nodded hesitantly, cocking her head to the side curiously as the man before her started to resemble a shy little boy more and more. Finally he grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet before he nodded back to the large garage. It was bigger than most of the others she'd passed. And there were a good bit of junked and wrecked cars in the side fence.

"Well you're in luck, kid. I need a secretary. My wife keeps nagging me to get the office under control but I can't ever seem to find the time. Or the willpower."

Essence grinned, crossing her arms and tugging Angel to sit beside her.

"And judging from your desperate tone your office is a huge mess right?"

The man flushed but grinned, shrugging.

"Yeah. Something like that."

Essence smiled apologetically, tugging at the leash to make Angel stand.

"Well I would love to but I know what clerical work pays. And I honestly can't afford to take the cut that quitting my retail job would mean. Meaning I won't really be spending too much time trying to organize your office."

The man seemed to panic slightly before he responded quickly, practically tossing out his next statement like it were a life line.

"I'll double whatever you're making right now."

She looked at him like he was crazy and he continued, talking almost a mile a minute as he almost pleaded with her.

"Please, kid? My last two secretaries saw the mess and quit the next second. I'm beggin' ya."

She crossed her arms, looking at him before she sighed. She'd tell him how much she made and he would probably let her go on her way.

"Well I make ten fifty an hour now. So I really don't think–"

"Kid I'll give you twenty-two fifty an hour."

She blinked, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening as he shifted on his feet again. He apparently took her stunned silence as a no so he continued, trying his hardest to get her to agree.

"I'll put the offer in writing and everything. You can sign the contract the day you start. So how about it?"

Essence nodded dumbly before her face split into a bright grin. She knew she was beaming at the guy but she just couldn't help it. This was like an answer to all of her worries!

"YES!"

He nodded, his shoulders sagging in relief before he clapped his hands together; rubbing them enthusiastically as he smiled wildly to her.

"Alrighty then! Let's go on in and write all of this up. Can you start today?"

She blinked before shaking her head slowly, shifting on her feet as she reached down to pet Angel again. God was he really that desperate?

"Um no . . . I work at the hospital tonight, unfortunately. But I can start tomorrow. I'll just need to drop my key off at the store first . . ."

He nodded, extending his hand to her with an award winning smile. And Essence suddenly wondered what she'd gotten herself into. But she sighed, taking the offered hand with a smile as she sealed her proverbial fate.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, say eleven?"

"Sounds great. See you then Mr . . ."

He grinned, motioning to the patch on his chest with a mischievous twinkle to his eye. Which had Essence fighting between laughing and rolling her own. God this guy was a trip. But at least he seemed nice enough.

"Like the shirt says, darling. Otto Halliwell. But feel free to call me Otto . . ."

With a nod and another warm smile, Essence wrangled Angel and started back towards the front of the garage. Now she needed to go home and start the process of quitting her old job . . . She grinned, moving through the gate back to the world outside of Halliwell Restoration. God now that was a great thought. But first she was going to finish up her run. No need to get lazy just because she was employed right?

* * *

><p>Otto watched the girl go back out front, shaking his head as he smirked. Well at least now Junie would leave him alone for a while. And who knew maybe the kid would actually stick around . . . He turned going further into his domain before he spotted ten of his favorite aggravations looking at him like he'd lost his mind. He glanced down, checking himself over before he ran a hand through his hair. His glasses weren't teetering atop his skull–for once–and he'd actually worn the matching work shirt and Dickies that Junie had laid out this morning. So why were they looking at him like he'd escaped the nuthouse? It wasn't like they'd caught him talking to the dog . . . recently anyway.<p>

Finally he had enough, crossing his arms as he demanded "What?"

One of the younger men stepped forward slightly, practically bouncing on his feet as he pointed the way his new secretary had gone. And Otto had to fight rolling his eyes at what the kid said. God they were all so damned paranoid.

"Otto man what did you just do? She could be a cop, dude!"

Otto raised a brow to Tumbler, shaking his head again as he tried not to sound irritated.

"She's not a cop, Tumbler."

The shorter black man behind him snorted, reaching up to adjust his ever present sunglasses before he threw in his own opinion. Some of the others chuckled but Otto just gave into the desire to roll his eyes. God they all needed to take antipsychotics or something.

"Oh sure. Because none of them like to keep German Shepherd as pets!"

Otto sighed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose; counting to twenty in his head before he answered. This was his payback for teaching his son how to aggravate Junie he just knew it.

"She's not a cop. She was just looking for a job that her brother didn't hand her. That's all. Nothing more and nothing less, okay?"

Memphis looked to him, brow raised before he groaned; shaking his head.

"Please tell me you didn't hire her for the secretary job."

Otto huffed, nodding as he glared at all of them. It was still his damn garage!

"I did."

A chorus of groans and comments erupted in the enclosed space, every member of the group giving their opinion or prediction to how all of this would end. Well, everyone but one that is. He merely stood back, watching the others argue before he rolled his eyes. He agreed with Halliwell. The girl that had just left wasn't even close to a cop; no matter what the others said or thought. But he did have to admit–if even just to himself–that watching her try and tame the disaster zone the man called an office was going to be interesting. And at the very least extremely entertaining . . . especially since the last two who tried hadn't even lasted a full minute.

**A/N: I know, I know, I still have **_**Mystery Girl**_** to do and the sequel for the King Arthur story, but this one and the other story I posted has been on my mind. Hopefully it will help with my writer's block. Thank you to Chaosia Guadimus who's been a great help with both stories and being patient with my madness and correcting in what needed correcting and thensome. Okay, please review and let me know what you guys think. The title was previously for an X-men story that just didn't work out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing Hands**

**Chapter 2**

Breath in. Breathe out. Breathe in. And out. That was about the only thought on Essence Morgan's mind as she stared up at the open doors of Halliwell Restoration. She had–true to her word–dropped her keys at the other hellhole of a job a mere thirty minutes before . . . and now she just had to get a grip on herself and actually go into the new one.

It couldn't possibly be any worse than what she just left. She'd gone in to the store to find the racks in disarray and stock laying everywhere while two of the other people she was supposed to work with talked and flirted, letting the third try and run the counter all by herself. And even though she'd felt bad about abandoning the third she wasn't about to stay in that mess. Not when someone was willing to pay her over twice what she was making there.

She shook herself, straightening her shirt and pants as she stepped away from her Torino and towards the doors. Now she just had to go inside and see what she'd gotten herself into. As she moved to the garage she took her time looking over the other cars resting near the entrance. Most were classics or vintage cars-and in very different stages of repair and restoration- but the one that kept drawing her eye was the practically preening GT500 sitting closest to the entrance. The body had apparently been damaged and repaired-attested by the Bond-o gray and the sanded patches- but she could tell that as soon as it was primed and painted the car would be gorgeous.

She shook herself, pushing through the one open door as she looked around; trying to get a feel for the shop. She really hadn't had the chance to look around much the day before and now that she had a spare moment she knew she needed to familiarize herself with her new workplace. And what a workplace it was. All of the bays were tucked away from the central portion of the garage, partially hidden by either hanging plastic from the large wooden and sheet metal doors or even the support beams and concrete joists of the building. The tool boxes and work benches had obviously seen better days but she could tell they were well cared for. Even if some of them did look like they'd exploded all over the place.

She turned, watching the grease and dirt covered workers bustle about in their areas before a sound behind her caught her attention. She glanced back, relaxing once she saw Otto moving towards her with a wide smile on his face . . . until she realized that the closer he got the more nervous his smile looked. But why would he be fretting already?

"Oh thank you God, you made it. Kid you have no clue how glad I am to see you. Have any troubles with the other job?"

Essence shook her head, reaching up and pushing her hair out of her face as she tried not to snort. "If they had a problem I really don't care. I've had enough of their crap."

Otto laughed, seeming to relax slightly as he grinned at her. Smoothing his burgundy leather apron straight over the dark blue mechanic's shirt and his jeans. He reached into the front pocket of the apron, tugging out a pair of fairly thick wire rimmed glasses as he held his hand out towards the back of the garage.

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like to hear! C'mon kiddo. You're going back this way."

She laughed, nodding as she moved to follow him. But the deeper into the garage they went, the more conscious she became of the attention she was garnering. She knew she'd probably over dressed but she knew you only got to make a first impression once. So the fitted black pants and black blazer over the white button down shirt might seem a bit odd for the new garage secretary. But any discomfort she'd suffer would totally be worth it . . . besides she didn't want to seem too comfortable or people might get the wrong impression.

Otto moved up a set of rusting and shadow shrouded steps, stopping in front of two frosted glass and wooden doors as he turned to her. He pointed to the one on the far left, almost casually informing her as he pulled a massive set of jingling keys from his pants pockets.

"That's the private office kiddo. No one expects you to do a damn thing in there so just ignore its existence. But this one," he motioned from the door marked Private to the one labeled Office. "This is all you."

He turned back to her, grinning sheepishly as he pushed the key into the lock.

"Now I just wanna remind you of what you're getting yourself into here . . ."

Essence smiled, reaching up and running her fingers through her slightly waving hair again as Otto stalled for time. She knew that whatever was behind that door couldn't possibly be that bad. But she would humor the kindly mechanic and try not to patronize him.

"I remember, Otto. I can actually appreciate this a lot more than I could my old job. Especially with how much you're going to pay me."

Otto chuckled ruefully, turning back to unlock the door as he shook his head. But as soon as the grimy and dusty door swung open Essence knew she'd been wrong. What was behind the wood and glass was as bad as Halliwell was making it out to be. Actually it was worse. She took a tentative step inside, looking over the disarray and clutter. The filing cabinets seemed to be bursting at the seams, oceans of paper and carbon copies overflowing into the floor while teetering stacks of what looked like invoices were settled haphazardly all over the room. She turned back to Otto, blinking before she gathered herself.

"Wow . . . now I know why the other two quit on the spot huh?"

Otto ran a hand over his silvering hair bashfully, leaving a dark smudge of either grease or oil in his white tresses before he nodded. She sighed, stepping completely into the room and dropping her purse into the ripped green leather office chair. Before she grimaced at the mushroom cloud of dust and dirt that stirred from the simple movement. God how long had it been since someone had cleaned up in here?

She turned, hands on her hips as she started to make a mental list of what would need to be done. Other than just setting everything on fire and starting over fresh. That was her fool-proof failsafe should the surely lurking dust bunnies plan a counter strike. She shook herself, smiling to Otto as he shifted on his feet. He still seemed like he expected her to cut out at any second.

"Alright. I guess I need to get started. But first I need to sign that contract."

Otto sighed in relief, pushing his glasses onto his nose as he rolled his eyes skyward. His lips moving in a silent prayer before he tugged a rolled cluster of papers from his back pocket. Correction: a greasy cluster of papers from his back pocket. Oh she was going to have to do something to fix all of this . . . or at least remember to never wear white again.

"Oh thank you Jesus. Right here kiddo. And you have no idea how much this means to me."

Essence glanced back around the room skeptically before raising a brow at him as he searched for a pen that worked. He moved to the almost completely hidden desk, shoving a towering pile of papers to the side and unfurling the contract before he signed his portion. His scrawling signature taking up a good portion of the bottom page. He handed her the pen, extending it to her like he was handing her a life grenade. She laughed, neatly inking her signature beneath his one both copies before tucking her–or the less greasy–copy into her purse to take home.

Otto laughed, shaking her hand happily as he continued to thank her. The shit eating grin never leaving his face even as she practically pushed him out of the office. She sighed, closing the door behind the odd man before looking over the warzone she had to fix. God where in the world did she need to start? Taking a deep breath she had decided to stack the papers in their proper individual places…painstakingly going through each one.

By mid-afternoon Essence had finished the stacks of papers upon the desks and filing cabinets–which was a surprising in itself from the amount of paperwork–and had started on one of the filing cabinets. She had opened all the windows to let out the musky and stuffiness of the room, turning on the lone fan as well as shedding her jacket. Essence even went as far as to fold back her sleeves up to her elbows.

With her iPod on full blast, the young woman blocked out all the noise from the garage, working at a steady fast pace. She always did work better and harder with her own music; it was her own rhythm to help her work. Not to mention it placed her in a world of her own. By late afternoon Essence turned on the lights but kept both the blinds and windows open as there was still the stuffiness inside the small room as she went through another filing cabinet. The dust was all over the place, Essence wondering if she should wear a mask next time as she couldn't seem to stop from sneezing.

Oh, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Atley only came to talk with Memphis about the list they were to be doing, not babysit some grown ass woman that could possibly be a cop. But, oh no, Otto had cornered him before he can leave to go back to his apartment to watch the woman who continued to work nonstop in the office since everyone had left to go home. Why couldn't Otto just tell the woman it was time to go and make her go on her way? So here he was outside by the open painting docks smoking his–or what it feels like–hundredth cigarette, wishing he had another pack with him as he only had one more smoke left.<p>

Sighing, he flicked the bud away from anything that can possibly be flammable and blow the whole damn building up. Only then will Otto literally kill him, bring him back from the dead, and kill him again. This shop was his life that held so many memories, not just from the days of when it was a chop-shop but also when he went legit...then back again to the illegal world. Otto was a smart man, how was it possible that he couldn't see that this woman could possibly be a cop and be a threat not just to them but also to the business that they have gotten into after the whole incident with Memphis' kid brother.

Walking back inside Atley closed and locked the large doors to the paint docks, knowing that he wasn't going to smoke when he didn't have another pack in hand. He then walked towards the front of the garage, looking through the glass windows of the office to watch the woman continue to work away without even bothering to look up. One thing he can say about the mysterious woman was that she was indeed a hard worker. She's been at that fast pace nonstop for the last thirteen hours, too engross in fixing that damn office that Otto let slip into a hurricane disaster _after_ his Goddaughter had cleaned and put some order to it a few years back. It was a wonder just how much this woman got done without so much as a five minute break for herself.

Of course, if she _was_ a cop it's possible that she could be looking any sort of evidence that can link them to the stolen cars they've boosted since the whole Calitri incident. Then again she's only glanced at the information on the papers to put them in a certain pile that she has created, so she couldn't have found anything in that short ten seconds that it takes her, right? Atley sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. He was such at odds with the woman that he didn't know what to do or even think about her as of yet. But he certainly was keeping a close eye on her just to be on the safe side.

Looking down at his watch, Atley walked towards the office, thinking that midnight was enough time for her to work on that damn office and for them to get home and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Essence continued to work nonstop, not really paying attention to the time as she frowned at each and every piece of paper that she picked up. So far she had five types of piles she had sorted the paperwork into. One was paper worker over three years, the second was restoration continuing, third was supplies for the garage, the fourth was paperwork for under three years, and the last one was papers that have been badly stained with grease to the point that she couldn't read anything on it. She has been lucky so far to not run into any sort of trouble with the five stacks and prayed that it would stay that way.<p>

She stood up with a small stretch, cracking her neck to relieve the tension that has been building up since she started in the office. Essence started when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, her heart racing a hundred miles per second. Taking out of her earphones as she turned, she saw a man she did not know looking apologetic, his hands raised in surrender. He was tall, six foot three inches maybe, with blondish-brown hair that was slicked back and hazel eyes that seemed to have seen too much of the world.

Essence felt bad for him, she almost wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be all right as she gave him the world. Of course that could just be the motherly instinct within her and she would never embarrass herself that way whatsoever. Or even let him and others know of her precious treasure just yet.

"Sorry Miss didn't mean to startle you. But it's nearing midnight and everyone has gone home."

Essence flushed in embarrassment, looking towards the glass windows to see nothing but an empty garage. She kicked herself as she always did this. Whenever she was working on a project and had all her focus on it she never paid much attention to anything around her.

"Oh, Otto should have told me, I usually don't look at the time when I'm working this hard."

The man smiled, seeing just how flustered she was over the situation, Essence becoming even more embarrassed that he noticed. Of course Atley knew it wasn't her fault and shouldn't really stress over it. He would have to tell Otto to suggest an alarm of sort to let the woman know when she needs to take a break or when the garage was closing. Though, it's possible that Otto would have had let her stay all night to finish the damn office. Something he would be telling his wife in revenge of making him babysit. But when he took another look around the office and saw just how much more presentable it really was now. Maybe presentable enough to actually let customers wait in here from now on.

"I think he had rather you be working hard as you have been. His wife, Junie, has been on his ass about the filing and the cleaning of this office for a while now. Their Goddaughter had it cleaned and pristine at one point and Otto just let it all go to hell." he told her as Essence returned to her decent self. He thought of how he liked her better all messy instead of prissy. "The name's Atley Jackson, by the way."

Essence shook his hand, smiling shyly. "Essence Morgan; well, let's get you out of here."

Atley nodded, letting the young woman walk before him, who turned back into the room and closed all the windows and the blinds, muttering to herself all the while. Atley couldn't help but smile in amusement, making sure not to let the woman see that he was laughing at her as he noticed that she gets embarrassed easily. He then turned off all the lights on his way, noting Essence standing by as he locked the doors to the garage. He wondered if that was a habit to make sure it was locked properly or something else.

"Well, I'm sorry to have made you stay so late. Have a good night," Essence nodded before walking towards her car.

Atley smiled at the woman–not able to believe that she was driving that monster of a car and wondered if it was a cover up to get them to like her–nodding as she waved at him before backing out of her parking space. Perhaps she wasn't a cop after all, but one couldn't be too careful. If she was, however, that woman was definitely one hot cop.

* * *

><p>The next day Essence packed a bag to take with her to the garage as she was to work third shift at the hospital that night. She only had to make sure to let Otto know of her leaving early so he wouldn't freak out and wonder where she was–and not to mention to set her alarm on her phone to remind her or else she would be working nonstop till midnight again. Entering the garage Essence bee lined for the office as she wanted to get a start on the filing before looking and speaking with Otto. She had disposed of her bags and jacket when someone knocked on the open door. Turning, the young woman smiled shyly at Atley, who was leaning against the door frame.<p>

"Hey, you ready to work until midnight again?"

Essence laughed, blushing. She didn't know what it was, but something by the way the man looked at her was almost as though he wanted to see into her soul and bring her true self out on the open. She had a feeling that he might think she could be hiding something from him, but this was the first time she's ever seen the man in her life, so it couldn't possibly be that, right? Her asshole of an ex wouldn't send someone all the way here just to spy on her, right? Maybe it was her imagination; overreacting on things since the incident five years ago.

"No, I actually have to work third shift at the hospital. Which I have to tell Otto, so do you know where he is?" she asked, thinking it would be best to find her boss before getting lost in her work.

"Yeah, follow me." Atley started walking further back of the garage. "So you work at the hospital too?"

Essence nodded, looking at all the classic cars that were being restored or fixed within the garage. She didn't really pay much attention her first day yesterday but as she followed Atley the woman wanted nothing more than to go up to one of these cars and touch them or sit inside for just a minute.

"Yeah, I'm a nurse slash paper worker; it was the only job I found that helps me more on my choice of career."

Atley raised a curious eyebrow at her, "Which is?"

"I want to be a psychologist." Essence shrugged, looking up at the taller man, even with her three inch heels he towered over her. Sometimes she hated being short. "The schools are cutting back, so a second psychologist wasn't going to work. So I use my degree and knowledge to help the crazies that we sometimes get in the ER, and when we're packed to the max, to calm them so we can get the area in order."

Atley looks at her with a piercing gaze, going over what she has said. "I can't imagine you being a psychologist."

Essence laughed, gaining the group of people in the painting dock attention. "Yeah, that's what I get a lot. I'm either a school teacher or–before I quit–in retail."

"Essence is Atley bothering you?" Otto teased, the man frowning and holding out his arms in a 'Why do you assume I'm bothering her?'

"No, Otto, he helped me find you. I just wanted to let you know that I have to leave at six tonight because I'm working at the hospital. I can bring you next month's schedule to let you know when I'm leaving early or staying here longer."

Otto nods, knowing that this was actually working on their favor. They had another list to get ready to do and he and Memphis were just talking about how to work in the garage around the woman so she wouldn't see them since all their work plans was there. Maybe it was time to move it to another location?

"Okay, that's no problem at all." he agreed with a smile.

Essence smiled in return, feeling grateful. She knew that Otto would be a great boss and be understanding, but she thought she might have some problems with certain issues with him when she tried to work in his office.

"Great, well I'll go back to the office and work as much as I possibly can today."

Otto waved a hand at her, smiling back at her. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, kid. Take all the time you need in that office and don't over work yourself now."

Essence nodded in return and waved at the group as she turned to go back to the office. She knew her own streak and taking her time was certainly out of the question. As the group watched her go, Mirror Man was the one to disrupt the silence. His words making the others roll their eyes as it made one man's blood boil with anger.

"Damn she has a fine ass! Almost as big as J-Lo!"

Atley glared at the short man, disgusted with his disrespect of the woman. Then the words that came out of his mouth not only surprised him, but also the others. Atley didn't know what possessed him to say the words but he did and he hoped no one saw the meaning behind them like he knew in his heart what they had meant but didn't want to acknowledge it. He just met the girl!

"Boy, you best respect that woman, or so help me I'll personally throw you into the ocean with an anchor to hold you down, got it."

Everyone watched in amazement as Atley walked away, angry. However, it was Memphis who was frowning in curiosity, looking after his best friend. Of all the years he's known the other man he has never seen him act that angry over something so small. Especially since he knows how Mirror Man was with most women. Yes, he would have given a cold look and even freezing cold words to the one who did the offensive, but he would never look so...angry.

"I think Atley has a crush on the new secretary." Memphis muttered in confusion, wondering if that's what he truly saw or it was just his imagination.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Essence rolled her neck as she was finally able to finish two filing cabinets in time for her to change and go to the hospital. She hated the feeling of incomplete, because she <em>knew<em> that the office needed _a lot_ of work but the hospital helps her a bit more with paying the bills. Not to mention she loved it and it helps her honed in what she really does love–and that was helping people by talking to them and listening when they feel that no one else would. Grabbing her bag, the young woman walked to her right and into the small bathroom she had seen earlier when Atley took her to find Otto. She doubled checked that the door was lock, grimacing at the how disgusting the small bathroom was or smelled but didn't complain much. This _was_ a garage full of men. Shaking her head Essence quickly changed into her light blue scrubs as she exchanged her high heels with comfortable tennis shoes.

Taking a deep breath, and shuddering it out through a shaky breath the young woman walked out and towards the office, clutching the handles to her bag nervously. Many of the men were staring at her strangely, Essence gathering her things quickly as she hated how they were staring. Almost like they were changing her scrubs to the nurse outfit from the fifties or something. Her thoughts were confirmed when they started to yell out to her and whistling as soon as she stepped out of the office.

"Hey baby, wanna play doctor with me?"

"You should have worn the skirt outfit instead honey!"

"Yeah, you might get more of a turn on from the men!"

Essence cringed, kicking herself. Why did she have to change into her scrub clothes here? Oh, yeah, because she wanted to stay later to clean the office up than having to run to the hospital and change clothes there. Then a voice startled her–and the men–looking up to her right. She would have thought that he would still be with Otto and the others, talking to them. So why was he here at the front of the garage?

"Knock it off assholes! Get back to work; Otto's already pissed off at you guys for being behind!" Atley yelled.

He stood in front of the blushing woman to keep her from the other men's view, glaring at the men with a hard cold stare he can muster. He felt the same sort of anger when Mirror Man had disrespected the woman when she was out of earshot, and it only confused him even more than when he yelled at the younger man. What was going on with him and this woman? It was like she was bringing something out in him that he never knew existed.

"Come on, we were only just playing around!"

They started shouting apologizes as the men knew that to be on the other man's bad side was a bad idea. Atley ignored them–grinning almost sinister–instead letting them think they were in trouble and to leave the woman alone the next time she comes in to work. He waited for her as she quickly gathered her other bag and sweater, only to usher her towards the entrance. Essence leaned into the man when his hand was pressed to the small of her back, the woman feeling comfortable with the contact from the man she only met yesterday. Once outside Atley smiled at the exhale Essence gave, smiling up at him with her cheeks still flushed. He smiled back in return, liking the innocent flush she was displaying.

"Thank you, I guess I should have changed at the hospital instead of here."

Atley shrugged, never losing his smile. "No problem kid. And if they continue to hassle you, let me or Otto know and we'll take care of it."

Essence forced a smile at the man calling her kid, but nodded with appreciation. She didn't know why but hearing him call her kid made her feel small and not in the same league. What league was that? She wasn't sure but wanted to find out. This man made her feel things she hasn't felt in a long time and it confused her, as well as it clouded her sense a bit when she was near him. Maybe it was best to just stay away from him? But how could she if he was long time friends with Otto, surely he would be coming around the garage all the time.

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you later?"

Atley frowned, tilting his head to the side as he watched Essence walk towards her car. He had noted the forced smile and wondered what he had said that she took offensive. He smiled as Essence gave him a small wave before turning the car around and driving away. Atley shook his head. He needed to clear his thoughts before the boost later that night–which is a good thing that the new secretary wasn't going to stay to midnight today–he didn't need any distraction at that moment, especially something so small...of course, he wasn't sure if what he was feeling _was_ small.

As he went back inside with another quick shake of his head, Atley glared at the men still working on the cars whom quickly duck their heads with shame, working harder and faster. He headed into the back of the garage with the thoughts of the boost when he was taken aback by the suggestive smiles and confusion on his team and family members faces. He frowned at them, holding out his arms in confusion at their looks towards him, wondering if he had done something wrong. Or if they were blaming him for something that the younger kids have done..._again_.

"What?"

Out of all the things to come out of Mirror Man's mouth, the words that spilled out weren't the ones he was expecting. What in hell's name did he get that stupid idea in his head? He hadn't said a word about the woman or even glanced at her in a way that would suggest he wanted anything from her...right? Despite it, Atley could feel himself blushing, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the shorter man.

"In all of the year we've known you man, we never seen you had a crush on somebody!" Mirror Man yelled out first, "Especially a woman!"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Donnie smacked the shorter man's head, who started to protest against him and everyone else that was glaring at him. "What? Man, I will kick your ass!"

"Nothing, now let's get started in how we're going to steal these cars tonight." Memphis says, changing the topic quickly.

He knew that it wasn't the time to have any distractions and made a point of letting the other's know with a glance. However, one thing for sure was Atley having a crush on a woman was sure damn funny to the group, and they couldn't wait to see what happens between the two adults.

****A/N: **Thanks to Chaosia Guadimus for being the first (and so far only) reviewer! Come on you guys, I know you want to review! It'll only take a few seconds to press the button and write something. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Healing Hands**

**Chapter 3**

In the two weeks Essence and the boosts had came to a small routine. Otto had placed a large calendar in the painting area that told them when the young woman had to work third shift at the hospital or when she was staying late at the garage. It was the only way they were able to boost around her and not raise any suspicion. However, once the office was cleaned and in order Essence didn't stay late anymore, the boosts were able to breathe a little easier after that. Otto still kept the calendar up to let him know when his secretary was leaving early for the hospital so that his Goddaughter can take over.

Not to mention that per Essence advice Otto had given his Goddaughter and wife money to buy all new furniture for the office. They even re-arranged the entire office around so that it looked more welcoming for both females and males, as well as re-painting the walls. Otto's and Junie's Goddaughter had always had a good eye for what went well with the shop and a good sense of fashion, no matter what situation it was if it was for a girly shop or a garage.

Atley was also hardly seen around the young woman anymore after the group teased him, but he would occasionally smile or nod at her as he passed by to go see Otto–when she looked up, of course. Due to being such a hard worker Essence hardly ever look up from reading over the papers or away from the computer screen. Sometimes Atley would look through the door window, watching her slender fingers move across the keyboard rapidly and without pause. When he strayed too long Atley would shake his head and move away as fast as he could, looking around to make sure none of the workers were watching him.

Essence was a bit confused by the other man, but didn't mention it nor did she let it bother her for no more than a minute or so. It was just her imagination, right? Besides, it was hard enough to try to keep the work in order as the mechanics brought in loads of paper work for her to look over and file. Most of them she couldn't even read due to grease stains and so she would let Otto look them over when he can, as he has done his share of staining the paperwork and was all too familiar. Not to mention he helped sort out the ones she found in the disaster of the office too.

After the scrub incident Essence took to changing at the hospital instead, leaving the garage a half hour earlier. She did notice that the mechanic men had not once been rude to her after Atley yelled at them, which the young woman was all too grateful. They had become a little friendly with her, which she did not mind so long as they didn't cross the line. Otto had even let Essence work on her baby on her lunch break, using the garage tools when it needed a tune up.

A lot of the younger men around her age that worked there had given her weird looks because she knew her way around the garage but mostly because she drove the sleek Torino. They–as all the others who have seen her with her baby–thought the monster of a car was too much for her to handle. It was Kip Raines, Randall's little brother, who had approached her and started talking to her as he helped her with tweaking the engine–_with_ her permission, of course. They had gotten along fairly well to a point where Kip had become fairly protective over her whenever he saw one of the mechanic's watching her or whenever Tumbler seemed to be touchy-feely.

Essence noticed that she leaned more towards Toby because he was so quiet and shy that he slightly reminds her of herself. Scratch the slightly, Toby reminded her _a lot_ of herself. He–along with the others–were impressed by the illegal radar deflector and wanted to know the story behind it. They all had laughed, not able to believe that the short woman was so content into speeding; and that her beloved _lawyer _brother bought the damn thing so her license wouldn't be suspended and she didn't need to pay another speeding ticket. Essence promised them that she would show them just how fast she drove and what her baby can handle when she had the time. But knowing with her schedule at both jobs, it was going to be _months_ before she had time for herself let alone spend time with them.

Then the incident that would haunt her for a while happened when it was after closing and almost everyone had gone home. She was working a bit late that night due to Kip, Tumbler, Toby, and Mirror Man distracting her that she didn't finish typing up the reports on to the computer or even file the paperwork itself. Because of her late nights Otto had given her a key–against the booster's protest–a few weeks back. But they all noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary in the weeks that passed with her having the key. And with the younger kids becoming great friends with her, the group of boosts knew that Essence wasn't a cop like they first thought and visibly relaxed around her.

Now the woman had thought that she was alone in the garage, the silence whispering echoes of the day's event as the building groaned, settling in for the night. Well, at least Essence thought she was alone. Just as she finished typing of the last of the paperwork, and deciding to file it in the morning, a voice had spoken up from the open door way, Essence looking up startled and fear. She had recognized him as one of the mechanics leering at her with her nurse outfit two weeks ago and sometimes following her around the garage when none of the younger kids were around her.

"Hey baby," he smirked at her, looking her up and down. "Feel like playing doctor now?"

Essence slowly stood, frowning at the man. "Excuse me?" she shook her head, "I'm sorry, but you can't be here after hours."

The man stepped inside, pushing the door behind him close, which did not close all the way. "Oh, I've seen the looks of disgust, but underneath were looks of lust! You had to keep appearance for the others; I understand."

Essence looked at the man with disgust, wondering what was wrong with him. How was it possible that a man thought a simple look of disinterest and disgust was portrayed as lust? How self conceited or the level of mentally crazy do you have to be?

"I have no lust for you!" Essence ground out. She needed to get to her purse on the other side of the room to grab the pepper spray she always carried per her brother's request when she was moving out here. "If you leave now, I won't tell Otto that you were here after work hours."

The man leered at her, "Playing hard to get, I love it."

Panicking with fear Essence made a run to her purse–praying that she would be able to make it–only to be grabbed by her waist and thrown against her desk by the surprising fast man. She kicked him hard in the stomach before punching him, however he didn't went down. He growled and punched the woman back against the desk before slamming her on top of it. Essence screamed for him to let her go as she tried as hard as she can to fight him off, tears falling down the side of her face. Essence felt disgusted as the man roamed her body with his greedy hands, ripping her shirt and trying to lift up her skirt.

Of all days she had to wear a skirt today.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

She started to sob at the thought of being raped again. Then the ceiling of the garage disappeared, followed by the desk she laid upon. The smelling, slightly pudgy man above her even disappeared. The garage became a small apartment with walls a pale yellow with very low orange lights. A dark shadow loomed above her, its eyes and teeth shinning, the only thing visible in the darkness. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol filled her nose.

Then the shadow tried to kiss her neck, laughing as its voice seemed to be disoriented. "That's right, scream. You know you like it!"

Suddenly the shadow was off of her and everything fell into pieces and reality returned back to the present. It took a second to realize what was happening and Essence rolled off the desk (making an even more of a mess with the items) and went to run only to hit a hard body. She looked up in fear that it was another intruder or even the man from her past, but she relaxed as she saw it was Atley she had ran into. He had a dangerous angry glint in his eyes, which softened when his hazel eyes turned to look down at the young woman. Essence turned around to see the tall silent man who hung out with Otto and the others known as Sphinx holding the mechanic down with his foot, his back to her. But she saw that in his right hand he held a blade.

Essence faintly heard Atley talking to her, his hands gripping her shoulders trying to get her attention. But all she was able to think about was how close it was for the past to repeat itself. How much misfortune can she have in her life? Was she to suffer her happiness after the beautiful treasure she had conceived and had felt complete after the darkness she had went through? After that thought her world was blank as she went through the motions in a zombie daze.

* * *

><p>Atley and Sphinx walked through the doors of the garage, Atley shaking his head when he saw the black Torino still parked in front of the garage. He knew that the only reason Essence was still there was because of the younger kids had distracted her. Atley glowered, when he meets up with the group he was going to tell those kids not to distract the woman so much that she would have to stay later than her usual time. He looked over to Sphinx, who looked down at him with a raised eyebrow before giving him a curt nod. While Sphinx grabbed the list of cars they were to boost in four days Atley would go into the office and speak to the woman to try and coax her to go home.<p>

That's when they heard a crash coming from the office, followed by Essence voice. They wondered who would be stupid enough to go into a garage and try to rob them after hours. That was then they realized that the noise had come from upstairs where the office was, where Essence was supposed to be. And if memory served right, Atley knew that she was wearing a nice looking skirt that was just above the knees and a low cut, white button down shirt that day.

"Let me go!"

They heard her scream, her voice slightly muffled but there was no mistaken it was Essence. Both Atley and Sphinx ran up the stairs, Sphinx running ahead of him. Both Sphinx and Atley's eyes narrowed in anger at the sight before them, Sphinx taking hold of the mechanic and throwing him to the floor. He took out his blade incase the guy wanted to fight him, pressing his foot on his neck to keep him down–though he desperately wanted to gut the man. Atley went to take hold of Essence when she rolled off the desk and ran into him. He took hold of her arms to steady her, his eyes glowing with anger as he saw the ripped shirt showing off her black and pink lace bra that was pushing up her breasts. Looking up from the exposed flesh, Atley mentally shook his head and remembered the situation.

"You okay?" Atley asked softly.

He tried not to let the anger–or the lust–show in his eyes or face, not wanting to scare her even further than she might be already. He called out her name softly, shaking her for good measure as she had turned to stare over to Sphinx and the mechanic and had not said a single word which was worrying him. He called her name once more, noting that she seemed to be in some sort of daze.

Essence then shook her head, beginning to sob as she turned back to him and buried her face into his chest. Atley hugged her tightly, not wanting to even think about what would have happened if neither he nor Sphinx had needed to be at the garage at that late hour. Taking a deep breath, he quickly took off his jacket and draped it over the shaking woman to cover her up before hugging her against him once more. He nodded to his silent partner who roughly took hold of the scared mechanic and walked out the door. He saw him grin menacingly and knew he was going to inflect some pain on the would-be rapist to make him think twice before doing this to another woman again. The whole time the mechanic was screaming of how Essence wanted it, but of course neither of the men believed him as they saw enough.

Atley didn't know what to do. He was beyond pissed off of what happened and what _could have happened_, they were just lucky that they got there on time. One thing he was certain though Otto was going to fire that damn mechanic and he was going to stay with Essence whenever she stayed after hours at the garage from that day forward to make sure that this would never happen again.

"Come on honey; let's get you home, hm? I can have Sphinx follow me to your house that way you don't have to drive." Atley suggested, feeling the woman continue to shake and cry.

Essence nodded, not letting the older man go or even saying a word. Atley looked at the situation and knew for a fact that it was going to take twice as long to get the woman to start walking. So, with a sigh Atley picked the woman up and walked over to the coat hanger to grab her purse. He knew that Otto was going to send his Goddaughter to work for him for a bit so that Essence would be able to take a few days after this ordeal. Walking out he saw Sphinx walking back inside the building with a hatred and killing look in his eyes.

"Get the list than meet us outside, you're gonna follow me to her house."

Sphinx nods his head curtly before walking towards the painting area briskly. Atley walked slowly, feeling his right leg begin to tense up and cramp, cursing the stairs as he made sure not to drop the woman. He could feel her shake violently; making him even angrier as to what almost went down that night–though he was impressed to see the bruise already forming on the mechanic's jaw. At her Torino, Atley set her down and goes through her purse to take out the keys and unlocking her doors. He ushered her in before moving around to the driver side, just as Sphinx walked out and locked the doors to the garage.

After readjusting the seat and the mirrors, Atley turned on the car and looked to the woman who was curled up in the passenger seat with her arms wrapping his jacket around her, the left side of her face starting to form a bruise that he didn't see beforehand. Oh, that mechanic was going to pay for hitting the woman, he just wished that he was the one to be able to inflect some pain on the mechanic instead of Sphinx.

"Alright sweetheart, where do you live?"

Essence gave him her address, staring out of the window in a daze. Atley stared at her worriedly before putting the car in reverse, looking over to Sphinx, who also looked concerned, desperately worried for the young woman. They both have seen and heard tales–more far worse–than what could have happened tonight. By the time Atley had parked the car in the woman's driveway, he saw how much she had calmed down, but was still too much in a daze to comprehend anything around her.

The more he watched her the more he felt that something was off. The older man was almost scared to leave her by herself and wondered if he should skip the meeting tonight and stay to make sure Essence wouldn't do anything rash. Quickly getting out, he moved around to the passenger side, opening the door just as Sphinx parked his car next to the Torino. Atley picked the woman up in his arms and nodded to Sphinx, who took the keys from him and quickly walked to the front door. Because of the extra weight Atley's right leg began to cramp up once again, making him start to limp painfully.

* * *

><p>Essence felt numbed. She remembered Atley asking directions for her house, but she didn't remember giving it to him. Then she was being ushered up to her front door, yet she didn't remember the drive to her home. Finally Essence snapped out of it when they entered the threshold and heard Angel barking only to start whining. She saw Sphinx glaring down at the German Sheppard, who had lowered his head at him, much to Essence's amusement.<p>

"Put me down, please," she whispered softly, tensing up from Atley's closeness.

Atley did as she asked, holding the young woman by her waist, not wanting to let her go just yet. Despite what happened that night, Essence felt her skin heating from the older man's touch and closeness as her sense started to fog from the smell that only belonged to Atley. He was looking over her face carefully, and intently, trying to see what was going through her mind. However, the young woman wasn't looking at him rather she was looking down at her hands resting on his arms, almost as though she were not truly there once again when in reality she was trying to get her bearings straight from being so close to the man.

"Um, thank you both," she started in a whisper.

She looked up at them feeling both foolish and embarrassed. Essence could just feel herself begin to fall apart again, but steeled herself as she knew that she had broken down in front of these two men too many times already in the past hour. She could only hope that they didn't see her as a helpless woman who needed saving every time there was something she couldn't do.

"For saving me and driving me home; I can take care of myself from here on out. Have a good night."

Atley smiled softly, brushing her hair back from her face. "It wasn't a problem at all, sweetheart. Come on let me help you to your room so you can shower and change for bed, hm?"

Essence forced her smile, shaking her head. "No, I'll be fine, I promise. Please, go home."

With that said she moved towards her stairs, wanting to wash away the greasy feel of the mechanic's hands and mouth. She didn't see the looks the men gave each other or the quiet conversation as she reached her bedroom, wanting that scolding hot shower and scrub her skin raw red. She heard the front door closing and was all too grateful that they have done what she had asked.

Turning on the water at full blast hot and Essence quickly stripped down and entered the large shower. She dropped her head down to let the water wash all over her, loving how her skin was stinging from how hot the water was. With her eyes still close she tilted her head back and favored how quickly she was soaked. Moving away from the spray of water momentarily Essence takes hold of the squared loofah bath sponges, squirt some flower smelling body wash and begun to scrub furiously at her skin.

Once she scrubbed her enter body, Essence washed it all away and scrubbed her skin raw once again. She repeated this a couple of more times until she merely stood underneath the spray of water. It was only then did she break down completely, letting the tears go as she fell down to her knees only to move to her behind. She wrapped her arms around her knees and held tight, wishing for someone familiar to be there to hold her and tell her that it was all a dream and none of it was real. Both now and what happened five years ago.

* * *

><p>Watching the woman walking up the stairs, both men frowned with concerned curiosity. Looking to his friend, Sphinx placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a level look. Something seemed to be off with this woman, almost as though she had almost expected the outcome of what happened tonight...or what could have happened.<p>

"Stay with the girl, I'll let the others know." he told him softly.

Atley nodded in agreement, not trusting himself to leave the woman after what's happened–especially with how she was coming to the present and into a daze every so often. Nodding to himself Sphinx looked towards the stairs with concern once more before leaving the house. Atley closed and locked the door behind the large British man and went to go upstairs when he heard a whine. Looking down he saw the German Sheppard sitting down, facing him. When he knew he had his attention, the dog whined again and held up its left leg as though he wanted him to shake it–which the dog did not mean by lifting its leg.

Although he desperately wanted to check up on her, Atley could see just how desperate the dog looked at him to go outside and do its business. With a sigh and a nod, Atley moved towards the back doors, needing a cigarette to try and calm himself further as he still felt angry of the whole situation. He noted just how relatively clean the house looked that made him thought about his apartment and flinched. Opening the door the poor dog literally ran outside to do his business.

Quickly Atley took out one of his cigarettes and lit one, taking a deep, long drag. He can feel his nerves on high alert, but most of all he was concerned for the woman upstairs, possibly taking a shower to wash away the filth that asshole had left on her skin. Thinking about that he took another deep drag of his cigarette, looking up at the dark skies. It was clear out, despite that on the news it was supposed to rain in the middle of the night.

He took a little longer with his cigarette so that the woman wouldn't fear him because of his anger. He desperately wanted another one but knew that he needed to go upstairs and check up on the woman. He went to flick it to the side but instead dropped it to the floor and stepped on it. He whistled for the dog who immediately ran past him and back inside the house. Atley locked the sliding door and quietly listened to the quiet house, hearing the water running still from upstairs.

Frowning Atley felt something wasn't right in his gut and hurriedly rushed back upstairs. At the top of the stairs he looked at the four closed doors until he saw the door on the right slightly opened. He entered tentatively and was grateful that it was the master bedroom. Atley quickly looked around the darken room, noticing just how clean it was–just like the rest of the house, though he did noted the bed wasn't done. He wondered if Essence was a bit of a neat freak or it was just a habit…he would assume it was a habit since the bed wasn't made. Shaking his head he saw the light coming from what he assumed to be the master bathroom, the door slightly ajar.

Taking a deep breath, Atley moved forward and knocked softly, telling himself that he was only checking up on her to make sure she was all right. However what he heard broke his heart. The sobs she was trying to cover were loud within his ears. Quickly he moved forward and opened the door to quickly shut off the now ice cold water. Atley had a bit of a hard time when Essence started to scream and cry and struggle against his arms.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's me, it's Atley. Come on, sweetheart." he whispered softly as he dragged her out of the shower.

He quickly took hold of a large towel and wrapped it around her naked body, feeling Essence start to calm down enough that her tears ceased. She held on to Atley as tightly as she did back at the garage, not wanting to let go or for Atley to leave her. Feeling his right leg begin to tensed up once again–it seems to be doing that a lot more with the woman being near him–he sat down on the cold tile floors. Essence placed her head right beneath Atley's chin, curling her body towards him for both warmth and assurance that he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Shh it's okay sweetheart, you're safe. Come on, baby, you're safe now." Atley tried to sooth her shaking form.

Essence shook her head, nuzzling the crock of his neck. "Thank you; you hardly know me and you're here at my house, helping me." she suddenly whispered, closing her eyes tiredly.

Atley smiled, rubbing the young woman's arms. "Ah, not a problem, sweetheart; I would have done so if the first time I met you was out on the streets."

Essence nodded slowly before she finally fell asleep. Atley looked down at the woman and sighed before wondering how he was going to move the woman from the bathroom to her bed, as well as try to get up off the floor with his sore leg. With a grunt the older man pushed his body hard against the wall and slid up, all the while holding on to the sleeping woman. A few times he had to stop and stay still when his right leg wanted to give out painfully. Once he was on his feet Atley walked into the bedroom and placed the woman on her bed, prying her fingers off of his shirt.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, the older boost stared at the woman's troubled face, pushing her still wet hair away from her face. The dog jumped on to the bed and lay near his mistress, placing his head on her stomach, giving a small whine. Almost as though he knew that his mistress was in trouble that night. Atley smiled softly, scratching the dog's head before standing up. Despite that Sphinx was going to let Memphis and the others know why he wasn't there at the meeting he rather call himself just to double check that Otto fires the asshole.

"Please don't leave," a small voice whispered.

Atley looked back to see Essence opening her eyes to slits, looking up at him. She almost looked like a frighten child–_she is_ a frightened child, frightened of what would have came to happened just a few hours ago. He told himself, mentally shaking his head. He was old enough to be her father...okay maybe not _that old_, but still, he was an old man. Why in the world did she want to be with him anyways? And since when did he think about Essence wanting _him_?

"I don't want to be alone," she continued to whisper sleepily, holding out her right hand as her left was on top of the dog's head. "Please,"

Atley sighed, shoving a hand through his hair before nodding, "Alright sweetheart, but just until you go back to sleep. I don't want your boyfriend coming over and seeing us in bed and try to beat the crap out of me."

Essence chuckled softly, closing her eyes as Atley sat down next to her and leaned back against the metal headboard, only to quickly place a pillow for comfort. He was surprised that there was still room on her full size bed as Angel had his long body laid out with Essence in the middle and Atley on the side.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Mr. Jackson. No time,"

Atley frowned down at the woman as though she was crazy. "But all you young people should have a relationship! Or are you more of the modern type and just rather have friends with benefits?"

Essence sighed and scooted closer to the older man, wrapping her left arm around his waist as she placed her head on his chest. "I'm rather old fashion, so, no, I'm not the type to sleep around. However, with how my life is complicated, especially with the third shift at the hospital, I don't have time to go out and meet somebody."

"You're a one of a kind sweetheart, do you know that?" Atley muttered, brushing his fingers through her hair, untangling the knots.

He watches the dog get up and moves further down the bed before laying his head on Essence's curved legs with a content sigh.

Essence hummed, snuggling closer for warmth. "So I've been told," she muttered before falling back asleep as she was comfortable.

Atley, glad that the woman wasn't the type to make her bed, kicked off his shoes and leaned over to pull the sheets over them. He made sure that Essence was tucked in tight so that she wouldn't catch a cold or a chill. He went back to brushing her hair, leaning back his head and closing his eyes. Next thing he knew, Atley was sound asleep, his mouth slightly open for the occasional snore.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Healing Hands**

**Chapter 4**

Essence groaned at the sound of her house phone, burying her face into her pillow–that seemed to move up and down on its own. Not caring who it was on the other line, the young woman snuggled deeper into her sheets and her pillow. She's never felt so rested before and didn't dare to get up because someone was trying to reach her. Essence then snapped her eyes open when she felt her leg wrapped around itself around someone else's leg. She looked down to see she was laying on top of two legs clad in dark jeans, followed by a black button down shirt tucked into the pants. She was going to slowly move away when a snore startled her. She whipped her head up to see Atley leaning back against her metal headboard with a pillow on his back. His mouth was slightly open, giving a snore once more.

The young woman pursed her lips together to keep from laughing, not wanting to wake the man that–despite looking uncomfortable in that position–looked so peaceful. Lying back down to try and sleep some more–as well as wonder the emotions she was feeling from just being close to this strange man–Essence knew that she had another couple of hours before the garage opened. However the phone started ringing again letting Essence know it was time for her to get up and deal with the day.

She's gone through this already–not as far as the first time, but still, far enough. What happened last night brought on too many bad memories from her past but she was able to get through it then, she can do so this time. Essence was grateful that Atley and Sphinx had returned to the garage for whatever reason and had saved her–she certainly was indebted to them whether they liked it or not. Now she just needed to be strong and remember who else was in her life to be strong for.

Sitting up slightly she held the sheets to her nude form, wondering how the towel had fallen to the floor. Turning her body away from the still sleeping Atley–it seemed he didn't mind the noisy telephone–Essence reached over to grab the towel and quickly wrapped it tightly around her before throwing the warm sheets back. She quickly reached over and picked up the cordless phone from its charger as it started ringing once again. She walked towards the bathroom to let the older man sleep some more while she spoke to the person calling.

"Hello?"

She almost had to roll her eyes at the person on the other line. She liked the guy, he really was a sweetheart, and took great cares to make her comfortable–not just at the garage, but also with the people. Yet he seemed almost heartbroken and just plain guilty to what happened the night before when it wasn't even his damn fault! It wasn't like he told the guy to attack her!

"_Essence, its Otto, how are you doing?"_

Essence sighed, dropping the damp towel into the hamper and put on her robe she always kept on the hook behind the door. She looked longingly to her white claw foot bathtub in front of the French double doors. Apparently the previous owner's wife had a similar bathroom style at their house on the hills of Hollywood...and the Hamptons...and some island that Essence never even heard of before but sounded expensive. Whatever reason they had to buying a suburban house was beyond her–let alone selling it for cheap–but she was grateful that she had snatched it up when she was able to a few months back.

"I'm doing as well as I can be, Otto, _really_."

The older man sighed with relief, the young woman picturing him pacing back and forth in the office. She might not have known the man very long, but the grandfather figure he portrayed was very familiar and predictable that sometimes it was funny…and comforting. It made missing her brother just a bit less painful.

"_I'm truly sorry kiddo, Sphinx told me what had happened last night and I wanted you to know that that asshole was fired."_ he sighed, some rustling sounds in the background could be heard. _"I wanted to call last night but I figured that you needed the rest and the shock to pass over from what Sphinx had told me."_

Essence smiled, walking out of her bathroom, tapping her thigh quietly for Angel before leaving the bedroom to let Atley sleep in peace. Though she couldn't help but glower at the thought of the silent giant telling Otto how she was acting. It only made him worry even more than he should be and made her turn out like a total girl in distress. Okay, she _**was**_ a girl in distress, but she hated to show her weakness to _**anyone**_.

"I'm just sorry that you're one less mechanic at your garage, Otto."

Otto snorted at that, the rustling noise finally stopping. Essence knew that he, and everyone else, thought that she was too nice, if sometimes a bit naive. But she couldn't help it, it was who she was. She would only be annoyed or angry with a person when they pushed her buttons one too far...or when her precious treasure was being threaten or in danger.

"_Nonsense, my employee's well being is far more important than any good mechanic."_ he told her as though it was nothing, but she still heard the trace of anger behind his words.

Essence let Angel out to the backyard before going into her kitchen to make some coffee. She desperately needed some caffeine to wake up just a bit, and make some for Atley whom she knew drank the stuff whenever possible.

"Nevertheless I'm sorry that your other workers now have to work twice as hard and fast as you're a man down, Otto." she bit her lower lip, looking out the window over the sink to watch Angel sniffing around, marking his territory, and doing it again. "If you like I can try to find someone to replace him?"

Otto chuckled softly, Essence knowing he was smiling just from the tone of voice. _"Always thinking about others rather than yourself, kiddo. No, you don't need to find anyone to replace, I can do that on my own. Now, can you do me the favor and let me speak with Atley?"_

Essence bit her lower lip once more, looking back at the staircase, wondering if she should go up and wake him. Or let the poor man who had taken care of her sleep until whatever time he woke? Then again, he did just sleep through the house phone, letting her know that Atley can sleep through all kinds of noise. She decided to test her theory with Otto, seeing as he knew the man more than she did.

"He's actually asleep right now. I didn't have the heart to wake him–though I doubt I could as he was able to sleep through the phone ringing."

Otto laughed loud and hard, Essence smiling in return as she went back to bring down some cups for the coffee. Her smile widen at Otto's next words, glad that her instincts weren't as off as she had first thought. Although she really didn't know Atley all that well, what Otto said was all too true as she witnessed it firsthand not too long ago. Despite that she tried to keep quiet.

"_I swear that boy can sleep through anything, even an earthquake!–and he probably has!"_

Essence chuckled at that, "I don't doubt it, Otto."

As she turned to bring Angel back inside Essence saw her reflection in the sun-mirror design dangling on the bare wall in the kitchen. She grimaced at the sight of the black eye, along with the bruise on her cheek, and the hand print upon her neck. Two memories combining came back to her, making her almost panic with fear because it was so real. Willing the tears to go away, Essence turned from the mirror and quickly walked over to the glass door, whistling for Angel to return. She had to clear her throat a couple of times, knowing that if any sort of emotion came out in her voice Otto will immediately know that she wasn't fine. And she _**needed**_ the distraction or else she would be reliving the incidents over and over.

"_All right girly, you go on and relax today–and call the hospital, there's no way in hell you're working third shift tonight."_ he told her as what sounded like tapping on paper over the other noise in the background.

She sighed in annoyance. Essence knew that she needed the day off as she doubted any amount of make-up would cover up the bruises and marks left behind. Not to mention she needed to get her head together if memories from both incidents were haunting her. But she wanted distractions and her house was all done–she was unpacked and moved in. There was no way she was going to go out in the world with these bruises. Yet the young woman knew that Otto was only looking out for her, and she was grateful. She knew that there was going to be no argument she would provide to pursue him to let her go into work anyways, so why even try?

"Thanks Otto, I'll send Atley over to you as soon as he wakes up. Bye."

At his goodbye, Essence hung up and placed the phone on the small counter before going back to making her coffee. She wished she had something stronger rather the wine she loves to drink once in a blue moon. With a soft sigh she sat on the counter overlooking the windows–something that the owner's wife had done–Angel sleeping nearby and keeping her company. She relished on the silence for once, knowing that she wasn't by herself, that there was someone else–_human_–within the house. That gave her enough comfort to go into her own magical world surrounded by trees and magic in the air…and no ounce of evil in the world.

* * *

><p>Atley came downstairs, yawning, trying to will the sore stiffness from his left leg–actually from his whole body. He woke up in an awkward position on an unknown bed in an unknown room that took him almost half a minute to realize what had happened the night before. He had listened to the house carefully to figure out where Essence had gone before getting out of bed to see if he can get some coffee then ask someone to pick his ass up so he can go home to shower and change.<p>

Man, did he really need a cigarette right now!

He walked into the kitchen, scratching his head, only to stop and stare at the picture before him, blinking rapidly to see if he was dreaming or not. Because it was very cloudy today–which was very unusual for sunny southern California–there was still enough light peeking through. The light hit a few parts of the kitchen and the young woman sitting at the island, making the scene almost surreal as though Essence wasn't really there–a ghost image of a dream of a dream.

He almost snorted, not wanting to disturb the content woman. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him to make him think like some sort of dumb teenaged sap who didn't know the first thing to do with a woman he was crushing on. Shaking his head to rid those thoughts, he cleared his throat to give away his presences, walking further into the kitchen with a smile at the startled woman.

"Morning, how are you feeling–have you put on some ice on that eye?" Atley suddenly cried out in surprise when he saw the bruises.

However the surprise became anger as he reached out to trace her eye before his own hazel looked down and locked to the hand print upon her neck. Essence quickly reached up and closed the neck of her robe so the man before her wouldn't see the bruises even further. Scowling, Atley turned and opened the freezer, bringing out two bags of frozen vegetables. He then took the two cloths hanging on the oven handle and wrapped them up before handing one to Essence and placing the other upon her eye and cheek.

"Place the other on your neck, don't want the bruises to stay as long as it normally would if you don't place any ice on it." he told her softly, holding the back of her head gently.

Atley had never felt like killing a man since he started to get along with the younger crew for over a year now...well, actually, he still wants to kill Tumbler and Mirror most of the time when they were bugging him–or when they got together with Chaosia and Sphinx and do a prank on him. Mentally shaking his head he brought his mind back at the task at hand. Atley thought that maybe he should track down the mechanic and just beat the crap out of him like the way he did Essence.

Of course he would have to do it in secret so that none of the others would say anything to him about taking it too far. If they were in his shoes they would have done the same thing–they _all_ got along with Essence now that they knew she wasn't a cop! But they all still have that damn idea that he had a crush on the woman–she's at _least_ half his age, _damn it_! Without really knowing he had started to stroke his thumb on her uninjured cheek, watching as the woman start to blush and lean into his hands, looking up at him through half-closed lids.

Damn, what she did to his insides with just that one look. He was certainly in trouble and needed to put some space between them. He noted how her lips curved just the slightest, wanting to smile, but not doing so.

Yes, he needed to put some space between them _**soon**_!

* * *

><p>Essence did as she was told and placed the bag of frozen vegetables on her neck, loving the close proximity and the gentleness of the man standing next to her. "Otto called, he wanted to speak with you I think but he didn't tell me to tell you to call him back or anything."<p>

"That's fine, I'll call him later." Atley told her softly, "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than you, I think." Essence said, her cheeks turning a tinge of red at the memory of her sleeping on top of him.

Atley chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, that's what I get for having fallen asleep. I was going to wait until you had fallen asleep for a half hour before going to sleep on your couch. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Essence smiled, "I just wanted to thank you. I know I was out of it yesterday, but you were patient and very kind with me and…so…thank you."

Atley shook his head, dropping the frozen vegetables on the counter and taking hold of her face. Oh, how she wish this was happening under different circumstances. She can see the brightness of his hazel eyes before they went dark at some of the anger he held for the man who was about to rape her. Essence wanted her vision to drop down to his lips to compare just how soft they looked or if they were like his hands, calloused but very gentle.

She mentally shook her head. She _**really**_ needed to stop reading so many damn romance novels!

"You have no reason to thank me; I would have gladly beaten the crap out of that idiot and bring you home like I did…though Sphinx got the part of beating the crap out of him, but the truth is I would have gladly done the same thing over again."

Essence flushed, opening her mouth to reply when the phone rang. She turned brighter yet, quickly dropping the vegetable bag and turning to grab the phone. Atley frowned in both curious and confused before entering the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot coffee. Essence mentally shook her head. What the hell was going on with her?

"Hello?"

"_There's a problem,"_ Troy's voice filled her ear.

Essence immediately slid off the stool and walked quickly into the living room from her brother's strained voice as his words twisted something inside her. Her only thoughts were that something happened to her treasure–the only other reason of living in this world. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest with dread and anxiousness. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to start over in another state? Maybe she should have just stayed in Chicago to be with her brother.

"What? What's happened? Please, tell me nothing's happened to–?" she started in panic, willingly the tears to go away.

"_No, she's fine, Essence, but that's not the problem. The idiot doesn't want to let Ava go out to visit you."_

Essence sighed with relief, briefly closing her eyes. But as her brother's words snuck in she scowled in anger as she stared out the window. Why does this asshole always tried to make her life miserable? He already made it worse when he didn't let her be in the life of the one person she loved.

"But I have _**rights**_! Does he think me so shallow as to not let her return back to him and his whore?"

Troy sighed. He knew what his sister was going through, and it wasn't fair. But that's why he was her lawyer–and a damn good job at it, he was. He just wished that he had the right evidence to put the asshole that was making his baby sister's miserable life.

"_I'll contact the judge and see what I can do, but yes, I believe that's what he thinks."_

Essence exhaled angrily through her nose, pinching the bridge to try and relax. But the anger she was feeling was just eating her away–as was the anxiousness of not seeing the person after such a long time. To think that she had actually liked her ex at one point in her life!

"It's been well over a month because I tried to settle things here, I want to see her!"

Troy sighed sadly, _"I know Elixir. Look, I'll try everything on my end to bring her out there; and if I have to I will personally come with her."_

Essence laughed through the tears she didn't know she had shed. She swiped at them angrily, hating the weakness her ex was putting her through. And he wasn't even _**here**_! She promised that she would never again shed a tear for this man, and here she was doing what she once promised! Maybe she was getting her period, it would explain her emotion rollercoaster…or maybe it had to do with what she was feeling for the older man who was in her kitchen at the moment. She mentally shook her head; it could be she might be wired from the night before.

"The other reason you'll come is so that you can make sure I'm actually doing well on my own here."

"_That too,"_ Troy agreed before laughing. _"Don't worry, your big brother is here and I'll do everything in my power for you to see her."_

"Thanks Troy, love you."

"_Love you too, take care."_

Essence sighed, hanging up. She was beyond pissed off and scared–oh, how much she hated her ex-boyfriend. Only he would find ways to make her suffer, and no doubt his new girlfriend was probably helping him in finding new ways too. Essence doesn't understand why his new girlfriend hated her? It's not her fault her ex always spoke about her–all bad, knowing how he was. As long as she didn't touch her treasure, that was all she cared.

Then a calmed voice made her jump out of her skin. With the knowledge that her brother might be coming into town she had forgotten all about her houseguest. Despite the calmness Essence did detect the slight anger behind the words. Man, what was wrong with her today? Maybe there wasn't any anger behind the words, it could all just be her imagination…but then, why would she imagine the words to have anger in them? She had enough drama for the day, so why was she trying to make up some more? Maybe she just needed more rest after all that's happened.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?"

Essence turned around to see a neutral-looking Atley; however his eyes were ice cold. Okay, now that couldn't be her imagination. But, then again, no one's eyes could turn that ice cold, right? It's only described in books because the reader can't really _see_ it like in the movies, yet in the movies an actor's eyes don't turn into ice…right?

* * *

><p>Atley mentally kicked himself for trusting the woman. She had seemed to have lied about having a boyfriend, so what else could she be lying about? It could be that she isn't as innocent as he thought–as they <em><strong>all<strong>_ thought. This woman has been playing them all like fools, and he was the biggest sucker of them all!

"I don't have a boyfriend. That was my brother; he's a lawyer and is doing something for me."

The words slowly snuck in through his angry and betrayed mind. Immediately Atley looked at her guilty, flushing himself. What an idiot! Didn't she always talk about her lawyer brother when talking to one of the young bloods or Otto? Hell, she even told him little about him at one point or another, how could he have forgotten? Damn, now he felt like an old fool who was a teenager again making his first mistake with a girl he was crushing on!

"Sorry, I've been lied to before by women and I was just hoping you weren't going to turn out like them–and I'm glad you're not."

His insides twisted as she smiled at him softly. Her mouth might look small but they sure widen whenever she smiled. Atley scolded himself, now he _**really**_ sounds like a sick love teenager and it needs to stop!

"No problem, have you called Otto back?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to make sure that you were truly okay and that to make sure you call the hospital to let them know that you weren't coming in tonight."

Essence sighed dramatically, looking up. Atley couldn't help but chuckle at her, smiling. He knew that Otto meant well–he took a great protectiveness over her–but sometimes when the woman promised to do something she would usually break it to make the other person happy.

"I already gave him my word that I was to relax today, does he not trust me?"

"As hard as you work, I don't think he does."

He laughed even harder when Essence stuck her tongue out at him, holding up his hands slightly in surrender. Sometimes he forgets just how young the woman really was compared to his old ass, but it felt good that she makes him forget his age as well.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger here."

Essence shook her head and dialed her manager at the hospital, knowing that she would have to tell him why, exactly, she wasn't coming in. Knowing just how over protective he is–just like her brother and, recently, Otto–Alan would probably want to file charges himself once he finds out that she has not done so yet.

* * *

><p>Atley had to leave and had made sure that Essence had locked the door behind him as soon as Donnie came to pick him up. He wasn't comfortable leaving the woman by herself, but at least she would be well guarded with Angel there. Despite the dog being a big softy around his mistress, he was a vicious dog that didn't like strangers–hell, he saw that last night with Sphinx, didn't he? He was just grateful that the big silent man was just as intimidating to dogs as he was to other humans!<p>

Except his girlfriend, that is. But she was just as _**crazy**_ as _he_ was!

Overall he couldn't just babysit a grown woman all day; he had things to do to make sure the group has a successful boosts in couple of days! Furthermore Essence seemed to have gotten over the drama pretty well; she was more content in cleaning up her already clean home rather than work. He shook his head, he wondered if all women were crazy like that? If the house was already cleaned, what _**else**_ is there to clean up!

Of course Atley couldn't help but continued to think of her, wondering if she was truly all right or not. The night before Essence seemed strange and hollow, almost as though she were reliving a distant memory. Was it possible that she had gotten rape before? Or close to it? Was that what Essence was thinking about when she was going in and out of her daze when he and Sphinx drove to her home?

"Is that alright with you, Atley?"

Memphis questioned suddenly. Atley looked up at his best friend and leader of the boosts, blinking his eyes. He quickly scanned around the others in the paint docks, watching him carefully and with confusion. He had somehow taken his mind back to the woman rather being there in the present like he needs to be. This life style wasn't as glamorous as some people might think, it was still dangerous and needed your full attention or your or someone was going to get either killed or put in jail.

Especially with a newer detective in the GRAB division that seemed to be on their ass and more to the point of getting them off the damn street! Of course, despite what he had missed during the planning Memphis was doing, he still asked the stupid question as his mind tried to catch up with the rest of him. Seriously, what was_** wrong with him**_?

"What?"

Memphis shook his head, smiling as he looked to the others. He was amused with his friend. This is the first time that a woman had made him go crazy like this–not even the woman that Atley dated for half a year before his mom had made him leave town for good.

"Alright, we'll plan some more tomorrow."

As the others walked away, Sphinx came to stand next to his good friend as Donnie, Sway, Memphis and Otto walked over to him. Atley frowned, wondering what was going on and what exactly did he miss while he was thinking about the wellbeing of the woman that didn't seem to want to leave his head just yet. Maybe he just needs to give her a damn call and get over being worried about her.

"How is Essence really doing, Atley?" Otto asked, frowning with concern.

Atley leaned down slight to rub his right leg. Suddenly it started to throb; he wondered how long it's being doing that since it felt like damn pin needles all over knee.

"She's doing pretty well before I left her, but I get the feeling that she's been through this before."

The group frowned, concern growing ever more for the young woman that became a good presence within the garage. So Atley told them his suspicion, the four men and woman frowning even further. Despite what they've heard, the older boost knew that if this wasn't her first attack. Essence should have been even more traumatized rather than being calm and collected like she was the day after. Then a soft voice of reason spoke up behind them, her words confusing the group even more.

"She's trying to be strong for someone,"

The group turned to see Sphinx's lover and girlfriend, Chaosia Ripley Guadimus. She smiled to Sphinx, who immediately wrapped his arm around her to bring her close and kiss her deeply. The other men rolled their eyes at the display–though they were used to it already as they've been going out for almost a year; and not to mention gone through so much crap. Sway smiled mischievously, wishing she hadn't left her phone in the car or her camera at home. She should have known better since the couple would show a small type of affection whenever they were around in public in the beginning.

With a content sigh, the young woman looked to the group, leaning even further into Sphinx (if that was even possible). No matter how different–in every sense of height, personality, and just about everything else–they looked, and are, good with each other. Hell, it does help that the things they _**do**_ have in common completes each other.

"It does sound like she's been through this once before, but this girl seems like she's trying to be strong for someone."

"Like who? She lives alone and her brother lives in Chicago," Otto said in confusion.

Chaosia shrugged, "I don't know, could be someone that we might not even know."

Atley shook his head, sighing tiredly. All this round-around about the woman being strong for an invisible person was making his head hurt and just making him even more confused.

"No, it has to be something else. Why would a person try to stay strong for a person that's not even here to see her break down?"

Chaosia raised an eyebrow, grinning that grin of hers. Sometimes Atley needed to just shut his mouth and leave things alone because Chaosia _**loves**_ to speak in riddles with him! She probably knows it annoys him and does it for her damn amusement.

"And who said that that person _wasn't_ here?"

The group looked at her before she leaned up and kissed Sphinx's cheek and walked away to leave the group–and more importantly, Atley–to think over her words. It was very obvious that the woman Atley had a crush on wanted to be strong for _Atley_ because she, too, has a crush on the older man. Chaosia shook her head, smiling. Even her lover knew that and his good friend was just plain an idiot and didn't see what was in front of him. Hopefully he would see and wouldn't let it get away; it would do him some good that was for sure.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, drama at work and now we're one manager down and my store manager just went on bed rest and won't be at work until her maternity leave ends in August, _AND_ I'm training to be a first assistant. So you guys are going to have to be patient with me! The writer's block doesn't help either. Please review and, again, please be patient. Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to _LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX _for reminding I still have other stories out there! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Chaosia Ripley Guadimus belongs to Chaosia Guadimus (I really recommend reading her stories if you haven't yet!) as does Marston 'Mars' Rivers**

**Healing Hands**

**Chapter 5**

After a few days of forced relaxation–though she was content to call it the guilt ridden isolation that it actually was but whatever–Essence finally returned to work, her bruising still evident even with the constant icing and heat wraps to elevate the swelling. Just like the super-duty cover up was failing to cover the horrible dark blotches against her skin. God why could nothing work the way it was supposed to?

Yet in spite of the concern and looks, the whispers and very thinly veiled attempts to avoid the elephant in the room–and all from the damn parking lot gate to spots before the door!–Essence trudged right through the doors of Halliwell Restoration like her name was on the building. She didn't want any of these people to see her as fragile or worse the stereotypical woman that couldn't defend herself. She'd dealt with that enough before and she was officially sick of it. She knew with her precious treasure she couldn't afford to be defenseless or weak–not again at least. All her life she was protected and cared for, despite her small rebellions and constant attempts to break away from that very label. Something neither her brother nor her ex had helped her do. They hadn't wanted her to be on her own, always trying to prevent mishaps and avert 'the catastrophes she attracted like moths to flames'. And though she could consent that their motives were worlds apart they had the same agenda–to ensure she was always the damsel in distress.

And that one of them would always be handy to play the role of White Knight Saviour.

With a shake of her head to rid of the thoughts about her past Essence parked in her usual spot next to the Shelby. Smiling, she quickly took out her iPod and started to scroll through her music list as she inserted the earphones. Hopefully this would keep the few brave ones from trying to shower her with pity and apologies–because she knew that she was probably one of the last ones here. Otto and his friends were always at the shop early–not that it was any of her business–and it would only be a matter of time before the people Atley had kept from calling started piling in the office to 'check on her'.

She sighed, her brows furrowing on their own as she considered exactly what she'd landed herself in. She knew that this group–these mechanics–met up for other reasons than just to work on the cars in their care. She just didn't know why . . . Shrugging she tried to push the though from her head. If she continued to let them be then they would do the same for her. But it was kind of insulting to know that despite the easy way they all got along she still wasn't 'in' with the group, an outsider looking in through muddied windows at a bigger picture she just couldn't quite make out.

Essence stopped for a second, confused at her own thoughts. Why would she be included? She hardly sees these people outside of her work–both works–and she knew that the main reason they were so agreeable was because they were–generally–just as personable as she is…even if it _**had**_ taken some of them a while to warm to her. With her music blasting and her thoughts settled Essence made her way towards the garage, unlocking the door with her key. Otto had told her to keep the spare key even after she had cleaned out the office.

"Just in case."

She shrugged, moving in the fairly still room. Singing along with the song that had started beneath her breath, she locked the door behind her; the sound barely audible over the melody playing in her ears. Which is why when she turned around she shrieked, clutching her chest before laughing. Tumbler was standing right behind her–grinning roguishly as scooped her up; swinging her around once before setting her back on her feet. Essence flushed brightly as she smacked his shoulders, tugging out her earphones as she willed her heart to beat at a normal rate once again.

"What the hell, Tumbler? You scared the crap out of me!"

Tumbler merely chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels almost innocently. He grinned mischievously at her, Essence narrowing her eyes with suspicion. Despite that she didn't find him attractive the twenty-seven year old was indeed handsome, if albeit a bit flirty and touchy-feeling. And in her short time among the odd group she'd learned that look–from either Tumbler or the youngest Raines–was one to fret over. It almost always meant they were up to something. Essence sighed exasperatedly, about to yell at him when she noticed Toby shaking his head just behind Tumbler as Chaosia walked towards them with a frown.

Grinning, Essence took a step back; leaving Tumbler to look her over suspiciously. Right before he yelped; him bobbing forward just enough to make her wince as the blonde shrugged away from her, turning to level an incredulous glare at whoever had smacked him. Chaosia stood scant inches from where he'd been her arms crossed and a decidedly bored glare directed at Tumbler. But as the girl shifted on her feet Essence had to fight the urge to fidget. She got along with Chaosia, what with the two of them being in the same age group but Essence could admit to envying her, feeling even more like plain Jane just standing in the same area. But then again Sway had the same effect on her, the platinum blonde in her leathers and layers the very epitome of confidence and capability.

God working here was going to give her a freaking complex . . . if she didn't commit murder or completely refurbish her wardrobe just to stay up first.

Mentally shaking herself Essence occupied herself with powering the iPod down and stashing it in her purse. While Tumbler whined to Chaosia as he rubbed the back of his head. Falling into the habit the younger workers had of calling her by her middle name instead of her first.

"Come on, Ripley, it was just a joke!"

"A joke that scared her half to death! Now leave Essence alone and let her get started on the day. She actually does work around here, unlike some people."

Essence moved towards the stairs, leaning into Toby who hugged her around the waist. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes tiredly, fighting a yawn as he squeezed her tighter. God she really needed some caffeine in her soon!

* * *

><p>Toby tugged the younger woman closer, not overly concerned with missing the meeting quietly proceeding over at the painting docks. He and Tumbler had just walked down the stairs from the private office–to try and find some information for their next list that seemed to elude the others–when they'd spotted Essence locking the main door behind her. Toby had sighed and told–nay begged–Tumbler to let her be so they could go back to the meeting and not get in any more trouble when his friend had decided to scare her instead.<p>

He sighed, cutting his eyes to her as she covered her mouth; yawning quietly into her hand. His eyes traced the bruises shining stubbornly through the makeup and Toby knew that he would rather miss the meeting–though he figured that Memphis had wondered what was taking so long when Chaosia had eased up behind them. Taking in the situation and stalking past him to cuff the back of Tumbler's head after the other boost dropped Essence. He'd noticed the similarities between him and the girl before; trying to go out of his way to make her feel welcomed. And he knew that _**that**_ was the reason they got along so well–aside from being close in age.

"How are you doing, Essence?" he asked softly, walking up the stairs.

Essence sighed, looking up at the taller boy as he grinned despite himself. Something he and Mirror had been thrilled over at first. Even Chaosia was their height, her usual heels making her even taller. But Essence was petite enough that he and the other vertically challenged boosts didn't feel silly standing next to her.

"I'm doing as well as I can be, Tech. I just _**really**_ need some coffee."

Toby's grin blossomed into a full blown smile at the nickname, a few chuckles escaping his throat as he shook his head. Otto Halliwell was a great man, one who had accomplished various impressive sorted deeds in his lifetime–even though only about half were of the legal variety. But he had proved that even he had shortcomings to overlook, his sheer laziness–okay unwillingness–in replacing certain extremely outdated office technology manifesting scant days after Essence had started. Which had led to her having problems with the resident dinosaur–er computer. He'd stepped in and fixed it; overclocking the processor and fabbing a water cooling unit–so the thing wouldn't burn to ash in the months Chaosia predicted it would take her and Junie to grind Otto down enough to cave.

Which had led her to fondly dub him _Tech_, Essence deferring to the nickname more often than not. Not that he cared. He actually liked the name over _young blood_ or _kid_. Of course he was _**used **_to being called kid or young blood, but Tech was definitely nice to hear once in a while. Especially since it meant someone actually understood that he was talented in the technical department...and not just able to hack into any system Memphis needed him to.

"I'll make you a cup while you boot up that damn dinosaur."

Toby smirked as Essence laughed, doing just that as he fought the coffee pot. He turned, watching as Tumbler pushed into the office subdued; dropping down into one of the chairs in front of the desk with a huff as Ripley gracefully sank into the other. Well it looks like none of them were going to go back to that meeting. His smirk widening, Toby turned back to the side table closer to the door and started the coffee pot, making a note to have Ripley aggravate Otto into getting a new one.

He'd cave on the coffee pot before he would the computer after all.

* * *

><p>After the meeting Memphis had tasked Atley with looking for the three people that had flaked half an hour before. Though, Memphis did trust Chaosia to do her part in three nights even without being at the meeting. Nodding to the group as they entered the main area, Otto moving to open the doors for both business and his non-boost workers, Atley rushed up the stairs. He stopped a second, letting his leg rest before he pushed into the office; stopping as he realized he'd just walked into the middle of something. Essence was leaning against her desk and laughing with Chaosia, Tumbler, and Toby. The computer genius was actually leaning against Essence–who didn't seem to mind at all. Actually the girl was leaning more into the geek then the older boost liked or cared to see.<p>

Chaosia tilted her head back, glancing over her shoulder to see who had come in before smirking knowingly. Though it wasn't as pronounced as she'd like, she was at least glad that Atley was showing some sort of reaction when it came to Essence being around other men. It was easy to see he fancied her–even if they couldn't quite place it themselves just yet.

She rolled her eyes, trying not to snort as she fought to keep her grin contained. Now if only he would actually do something about it and not be as stubborn as her lover–though if he and Sphinx were able to be friends it probably was possible he was just as stubborn and hard headed as the brooding idiot. Probably more so when it came to someone he cared about.

"Well Atley, what brings you into the office?"

Essence glanced up, her smile brightening before she looked down; her hair falling over the most severe bruising on her face, hiding it almost completely from view. Atley felt something buried inside him tighten at that look but tried to keep his composure. It wouldn't do to show what he was feeling–even when he didn't know what it was himself. But as he glanced down to the practically preening boost he had a feeling that Chaosia already knew. He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, fighting back a curse as her own little smirk darkened. Of course she would pick up on him fighting himself whenever he was around Essence. He just hoped she took a page from Sphinx's book and kept quiet about it. Though he knew–in the back of his mind–that she was planning something; trying to figure out how to exploit the weakness she'd picked up on. And by God he hated it; she was worse than he and her boy ever had time to be.

"Um, I came to speak with Essence." Atley raised an eyebrow when the group continued to stare at him, trying to deliberately ignore Chaosia's smug look. "If that's all right with you guys?"

The group turned to Essence, asking her if she wanted to leave them alone, making Atley's face darken into a scowl. Why wouldn't she want them to be alone together? Essence however shrugged, looking up through her hair and her lashes with a soft smile. Toby wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tightly, whispering into her ear quickly before kissing her cheek. Essence laughed at whatever he said, nodding as the group started to walk out. Chaosia winked at her before smiling brightly at Atley who looked at her suspiciously, his eyes narrowing again she wiggled her fingers at him before leaving.

"Behave kiddies. Don't do anything I wouldn't do . . ."

Essence shook her head at the other woman and quickly began to shift through some of the paperwork that piled up from the day before, waiting for the older man to speak first. She was grateful that Chaosia had filled in for her despite that she had her own business–which Essence forgot the name of its location but knew it was a bit on the high society class…maybe Wake Beach? Well what she did remember about the shop was that the first floor had to do with clothes and the second floor a salon, which Chaosia's best friend handled.

Atley shut the door and held the chair that Tumbler had vacated, watching the woman move to pace the room nervously, biting her lip as she went about to work. Now, how to say what he wanted to say without looking like a total idiot? He knew that–like everyone else–asking her how she was and maybe she should go back home would probably just upset her. And since he was positive that Toby had at least asked about her wellbeing he didn't want to sound like a broken record. But he was concerned for the woman; and more to the point confused over how calmly she's been since the attack.

* * *

><p>Essence could practically see what Atley was thinking and smiled ruefully before rolling her eyes. She was typing–or at least trying to type up the reports from the day before–watching the older man from the corner of her eye. She watched him shake his head and move around the chair to sit in it, stretching out his long legs before him. He rubbed his right knee, letting Essence know that he was having trouble with his leg again. Just like she knew she shouldn't say anything because she knew he would be embarrassed.<p>

Even if she always wondered how he got that limp but was afraid of him shutting down.

"I really am all right, Atley. I needed to come back; I was suffocating in my own _**house**_!"

Essence got up with the now typed–therefore legible–paperwork and started to place them in their proper home within the filing cabinet, trying not to let the inevitable conversation sour her mood. Atley had been on her case about her return to work almost nonstop and it was grating on her last nerve. Why couldn't the man just leave her in peace so she could finally start to work through the restlessness the attack four days ago had left her with? Moving back to the desk Essence picked up a sheet covered in grease. She eyed the sheet skeptically before she spotted the cluster of others, the sight actually causing her to sigh in relief. Since the others couldn't seem to keep any paperwork clean she would have to redo it . . . meaning she might have an escape for the world of attempted rapes, hassling exes and aggravating but caring older men–namely her brother and a certain someone sulking in front of her.

She closed her eyes, trying to banish the slightly hateful thought. She knew he meant well–hell so did Troy–so she needed to cut them some slack. She wasn't going to let them victimize her or force her back to her damsel role but she didn't have to be hateful. Even if Atley's next words made her want to bash his head with the archaic keyboard.

Hey, maybe if she broke it Otto would buy a new one.

"Are you _**sure**_? Because those bruises are pretty dark still. _**Even**_ with the make-up."

Flushing hot, Essence brushed her hair over her shoulder, covering the hand print around her neck as her bangs covered the entire left side of her face; shielding her black eye and battered cheek from further scrutiny. She chose to ignore the man and quickly stood, the grease stained papers in hand. It didn't matter how many hours she spent trying to decipher those damn things she never would figure it out. So she would just have to track down each mechanic and have them tell her everything they remembered–which was usually only about seventy five percent of what was on the original report. And after that she could finally just give up and file it away until they remembered the rest.

Note to self: invent grease proof carbon copy paper and educate the _**male**_ mechanics on the necessity of washing their hands. Sway–and Chaosia the scant few times she'd helped Sphinx on one of their cars–could both remember to wash off the sludge. So the men should be just as capable.

"I need to go find Otto and–" she looked to the name on the next sheet, rolling her eyes at Donnie and Kip's names sloppily written side by side "–Donnie and Kip. You can stay or go if you want, but I do have work to do Atley."

She saw him flinch at her words and felt a flicker of remorse as she pushed out of the office. She hadn't meant to snap at him, but aside from all the questioning and concern from everyone–and the whispered conversations she just knew were going on behind her back–Essence was on edge. Troy still hadn't called her back and she was starting to worry about never seeing her treasure again. The woman was brought out of her thoughts to see two men looking around in the main restoration area. Frowning at them suspiciously, she made her way down the stairs; her stiletto heels announcing her approach long before either were able to see her.

Although wary she placed a professional smile, thinking that they may be potential cliental. She was very grateful that she had worn black straight trousers with a casual grey cashmere sweater that was off the shoulders. Even though Otto had told her that she could wear casual clothes–had hinted that he might prefer her in the jeans and shirts and sneakers–Essence still liked to look as professional as she could. Maybe it was a throwback from the dress code in her previous retail employment or a habit that she couldn't break. Either way today it was going to work in her favor.

"Welcome to Halliwell Restoration, gentlemen. May I help you?"

The two turned to face her and Essence felt her breath catch in her throat. The older man had dark, rich skin and a stern face; though his lips were spread in a warm and respectful smile. But the younger of the two is who caught her attention. She knew that he was out of her league, but she couldn't help the shy smile tugging at her lips. But who could blame her? She was sure any red-blooded woman would love how his dark hair and tanned skin brought out the color of his eyes. He looked her over, his eyes taking on a slightly darker tint. Which of course made her think something that she later kicked herself for; flushing in embarrassment at corrupting the small part from the story _Little Red Riding hood_.

_'My, oh, __**my**__, what green eyes you have.'_

* * *

><p>Marston Rivers–or Mars to his friends and colleagues–continued to shift in the passenger seat as his boss (and lead detective of the GRAB unit) Roland Castlebeck drove towards their current destination. Halliwell Restoration. Two days ago their desk had been swamped with theft reports and copies of insurance claims–the apparent aftermath of a thirty car sheet that had been run within the Long Beach limits. Everything Mars had–every instinctual part of him practically screamed what Castlebeck had already voiced. The entire stunt reeked of Randall 'Memphis' Rains and his ragtag crew of boosts.<p>

Of course they had to prove it first.

Hearing the aggravated sigh next to him Mars stopped fidgeting. Part of almost always listening to his instincts had made him damned good at interpreting the moods and emotions of the people around him. Normally it served him pretty well–from being able to spot a lie to knowing when a perp was more dangerous than they looked. But another benefit was that he knew when he crossed a line, and he was very close to trampling over the thin red barrier containing Castlebeck's patience. The lead detective's jaw set hard as they rounded the corner into the lot; parking next to the rather infamous in-construction Shelby with a snort and roll of his eyes. Mars went to open the door when his boss stopped him; clamping a hand on his arm firm enough to make him look back. Castlebeck was a good guy–a great detective–but sometimes even Mars found himself scared shitless when the hint of anger would show beneath his calm words.

"I'll do all the talking, you got me Mars? You're only here to observe how we handle things since you just got transferred three weeks ago."

Not really able to find his voice Mars just nodded instead, knowing that he was testing him in more ways than just being able to follow instructions. After looking at him for a long time Castlebeck gave a curt nod and got out, Mars quickly following as he shed his coat and secured his piece. He knew that Drycoff would probably give him hell for leaving his jacket in the back seat but it was a hot fucking day. And not all of them had the luxury of being sequestered to an air conditioned courtroom to testify. The two detectives walked through the open doors of the garage, keen eyes taking in all every small detail while they kept their ears trained to even the most mundane conversations. Who knew how many members Memphis would have in his crew and one of them was bound to slip up one way or another.

They moved slowly towards the stairs, looking over the cars to see if they recognized any of them that were stolen. If he remembered correctly Otto used to own a chop-shop way back when, and it's possible that it was going on again. The click of heels on the stairs behind them made the two detectives turn to see a woman neither recognized. Mars raised a brow as Castlebeck stilled; his eyes flitting over her quickly, noting that despite the casual feel of the garage the woman–girl really. Christ she looked like she just barely out of her teens– was dressed overly professional.

The edges of Mars lips flickered upwards when he saw a red spot on her right cheek, her light brown hair covering her neck and left side of the face. He suddenly wanted to push the thick silken curtain back to see how just long her neck was. To investigate if her whole body would flush if he were to kiss and nip her lovely bronze skin. His eyes flicked down, trailing over her neck; her bare shoulders didn't look bad either. Despite the heels the girl was short; barely reaching his shoulders as she shifted from foot to foot before him. How petite-how tiny was she without them? Would she even come to his chest? And how did her legs still look long enough to wrap around his torso?

Mentally scolding himself and shaking his head, Mars listened to her soft, quiet voice. She was very shy around newcomers, he noticed.

"Welcome to Halliwell Restoration, gentlemen. May I help you?"

"Detective Castlebeck and Detective Rivers. We were wondering if it was all right to speak with either Otto Halliwell or Randal Raines?"

The woman smiled softly, if not warily at them; nodding after she looked at Castlebeck's credentials. She held out her arm holding a sheet of paper, her body turned to lead them. Mars stilled as her eyes met his; shocked by the surprisingly light color. Quicksilver irises displayed an array of emotion, swirling with a not quite blue until it was hard to look away. Jesus, with eyes like that–and a voice like quicksand he knew he was in trouble. This was the kind of woman–the kind of instant attraction and chemistry–that didn't let you go.

Even if you wanted it to.

"Right this way, detectives."

Mars raised a brow before his lips actually stretched into a grin, tilting his head to the side as he watched her backside; tracking her hips swaying. The sweater she was wrapped in fell around her thighs but was still tight enough to show her figure. And what a wonderful figure it was . . . Castlebeck rolled his eyes and elbowed the younger man, glaring at him in warning. Mars however just continued to grin, shrugging. He was man after all and the woman leading them deeper into the boost's den was well worth watching.

They walked all the way towards the back where they noticed the two men they came to see speaking in low voices near a marked calendar and a table of tools. Were they talking about another boost? If so, when in the hell did they plan to move? It would be so much easier if they could take them all down at the scene of the crime . . . but apparently that was too much to hope for. The conversation came to a halt as soon as the woman spoke; the two men almost immediately freezing-before they turned to them with an emotion Mars couldn't completely decipher. Not that it really mattered- he knew that they were rattled. Mars almost grinned before he caught himself; he wanted far more than to rattle them and he would insure that happened very soon.

* * *

><p>Walking towards the painting bay with the two detectives behind her, Essence couldn't help but try not to blush. She was quickly able to see how toned the younger detective was–okay that was an understatement, the man had muscle! And not of the bulging gross variety. The man wasn't bulky-just built and lithe with this hard edge to him that almost reminded her of Sphinx. Though that could've been just from his sheer height–even with her tallest heels on her feet he still towered over her. A hard thing not to notice.<p>

Breathe. Essence lectured herself, trying to slow her beating heart. She's seen hot men before, so why was this one so different? Perhaps her nerves were due to him being a cop. She tried not to rush her steps, to keep her pace even and steady but who was she kidding? These cops were really making her nervous! She almost sighed with relief when she entered the painting bay, quickly spotting the two men the two cops wanted to speak with.

"Otto, there's two detectives that wish to speak with you and Randall." Essence said loudly over the noise of the other workers still painting cars.

Essence watched both Otto and Memphis looked over towards them with a look she couldn't decipher and didn't really care to do so. But it was quickly replaced with calmness in just seconds, the two men looking like their everyday normal selves.

"Thanks Essence," Otto nodded with a smile.

With a nod of her own she went to turn away and go back to work when she circled back. She desperately wanted to be away from these two cops and away from the tension she was feeling with these four men in general–it was almost suffocating. Due to her wanting to be away she felt foolish of having forgotten the reason she came to find Otto and–having taken a look at the calendar–give him her schedule for the hospital.

"Oh and when you're able to can you please translate this?"

Otto grinned as he took the stained sheet. "Sure thing kiddo, I'm actually done for the day so after I speak with these detectives I'll come find you."

Out of habit because she hates her hair near her face Essence shook back her hair. She smiled gratefully at Otto. "Thanks Otto and I'll be returning to the hospital next week and I should have my full schedule by then."

"What the–? Who the hell did that?" Mars suddenly cried angrily.

He took Essence's arm to turn her to face him and angled her head so he can see the bruise hand print better. It was then that he saw the black eye and bruises on her cheek and brushed her bangs away. Essence's breath was caught in her throat when she watched his light green eyes darken with anger she knew was coursing through him. What was it about handsome men with the urge to protect her that made her feel like a giddy teenager? Not even with her ex did she feel like this–but then again he was more of the aggressive over protector type not the knight in shining armor type she felt from the cop and Atley.

"Did you report the asshole that did that miss?" Roland asked calmly, if icily.

Essence flushed, hating the attention she was getting. The mechanic's did not question but she knew that it had to do with Otto saying something to them–as the younger men and Chaosia for they seem to be even more protective and hanging around her more. Now she hoped there will be no trouble or even pressured from these two cops for Atley and Otto had told her that the mechanic had gotten what he deserved. And she chose not to question it.

"She didn't report it," Otto answered just as calmly and icily. "But the man was fired and got what he deserved."

Roland, seeing the anger behind the words–and meaning–nodded appreciated. Mars, however, seemed like he wanted to object but Essence didn't want to continue with the conversation. She cleared her throat and stepped away from Mars, bright red with embarrassment.

"Ex-excuse me, but I have to go back to work."

And she nearly ran out of the painting bay.

**A/N: Okay, long wait I'm sorry! But I got a new job as an assistant manager and I don't really have time to type up many of what I've written down. Thank you to Chaosia Guadimus for graciously editing the last bit (I love you, thank you for doing this for me!). Thank you all for reading, please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Healing Hands**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure you don't want to go out and party with us, Raines?" Mirror Man grinned mischievously.

He had decided not to leave the garage as quickly as Sphinx had. Then again, the large British man _did_ have a job outside of what they do and had just gotten off work when they had that meeting. He also thought it weird that Sphinx would leave before Ripley. Usually the man would be at her side or just wait for her. But there was Ripley talking with Sway about God knows what. Mirror shuddered to think what those two have planned or are planning…

"I'm sure man, I just want to go home and relax." Kip replied from beneath the red '66 Ford Mustang GT.

He loves his friends, he did, but lately he's been restless. The partying, the drinking, and the women every night just wasn't working out for him anymore. Yeah, boosting still keeps up his adrenaline, but when he was home it just didn't feel right anymore. He felt almost…alone? He had noticed how much time he's been spending with others just so he wouldn't be home alone. But it was getting old, too; he wanted some peace and quiet.

Hearing quick heels on the cement floor–even over all the damn noise–Kip shook his head to rid of the thoughts as Mirror turned to see Essence walking briskly from the paint area in the back. He whistled low, Kip grunting and shoving from beneath the classic.

"Damn, I seriously wish I can tap that! What the hell is Atley _**waiting**_ for?"

Glaring at the shorter man, Kip stood and cuffed the back of his head, making Mirror cry out. Serves him right to be speaking about Essence like that around him. Hell, he and Tumbler should know better. Luckily for him the only other ones that have his back is Toby and Freb…but Freb _**is**_ kind of weird. Shaking his head Kip went to greet the younger woman when he noticed the distress look she wore.

Frowning himself Kip called out to her, wiping his hands on an already dirty rag. Essence skid to a stop, turning to him. He motioned her over, wondering if he can try and make her happy–and to see how the bruises looked. How much he wanted to beat the mechanic that did that to her, Kip was just glad that it was Sphinx that took care of it. Thank God, Sphinx was the best at knowing how to torture a man…aside from Ripley. Actually they were both up there in torturing someone.

With a shake of his head Kip smiled, watching as Essence looked down at her hand holding some crumble papers, her distress look became a glower look as she turned in his direction. Uh-oh, now's he done it, Kip knew as his smile faded. And he knew _**damn**_ well what he was in trouble for.

_**Damn**_.

* * *

><p>Seriously, what was the matter with her? She was acting like a damn teenager that found out her crush knew her existence! With a sigh Essence decided to just hide out in the office and until the two detectives leave. That's what she was good at, wasn't it? Hiding away like a coward? God, she needed to stop thinking like her ex wanted her to think! She was free of him, she started a new <em>life<em>! But she really was embarrassed for that hot Detective to have noticed the bruises on her neck and face.

"Essence!"

The woman nearly slipped in her heels as she came to a quick stop from her name being yelled out. Turning she saw Kip and Mirror Man–what was his _**real**_ name?–standing by a gleaming red '66 Ford Mustang. Kip motioned her over, but all she wanted to do was go to the office and work away. It wasn't really hiding…right? Her left hand fisting Essence looked down to see the stained paperwork. With a glare, she looked towards Kip and beeline towards him.

Thank God he reminded her why she was on the ground floor. Oh, he was going to get a piece of her mind because this was just getting _**ridiculous**_! Kip gulped visibly and took a step back when she got in his personal bubble. Good, she wanted him to be as uncomfortable as possible, maybe then he will learn and remember!

"How hard is it to wash your _damn_ hands or even wipe off the grease on a damn rag before writing out the paperwork?" Essence stabbed her finger into his chest after every word. "It takes twice as long to finish _**my**_ work because of yours and every other man's forgetfulness to _**wash and wipe your greasy hands**_!"

Kip bumped back into his toolbox, rubbing furiously at his chest as he stared wide eyes at Essence. Who the hell was this woman and what happened to the sweet, shy and quiet Essence? He wanted her back, not this crazed woman! She thrust his sheet of paperwork into his chest–Kip scrambling to take hold of it–and placed her hands on her hips.

"Next time the paperwork _better_ be clean, Kip. I mean it, there _**will**_ be consequences!"

At his frantic nod Essence turned around to scan the other mechanics as both Chaosia and Sway laughed, leaning against each other. Her lips twitched but made sure to keep the amusement from her face; perhaps the other mechanics listening will take note and not stain the damn paper anymore and make her life easier. Perhaps her nervousness and the way her emotions whirled in confusion with Detective Rivers is what was helping her act like this?

Whatever the reason she liked being in charged and mean towards these men.

"Where's Donnie?"

A tool dropping was heard right next to Kip's station, Donnie poking his head from the other side of the black '55 Chevrolet Nomad with a sheepish look. Essence raised an eyebrow, holding back her smile; oh, watching a man squirm was truly a great thing to see.

"Look, I'm sorry kid, but you know my wife's pregnant, right? And she gave me a scare yesterday. You know this is the first time my paperwork was stained…" Donnie had the decency to flush at Essence's other raised eyebrow, "More than usual."

Walking towards the older man Essence did smirk when the older man flinched as she held out his stained paperwork. Oh, she does love having some power over men; even if it just means for a little bit. However she softened at the mention of his wife. It was their first child and Donnie was a nervous wreck. Essence smiled sadly at that; he reminded her of Troy whom she had lived with since leaving her ex and pregnant with her treasure.

"How is Sheila doing?" she asked softly.

Donnie sighed with relief as he took the sheet of paper. Damn, even shy, quiet Essence was scary when pissed off. He was just glad that she didn't drill him as she did Kip–must be a woman thing when it comes to other women being pregnant.

"She's great, just anxious to see her feet again."

Essence laughed, brushing her bangs over her left side. Oh, the joys of being pregnant…a better joy would be pregnant and in love. She knew better, yes she did. She now knew the difference between smitten and real love…because love she's never experienced just read them and seen them in other people. Essence mentally shook her head. Man, she needed to get a grip of herself. She did _**not**_need a guy to make her happy. That's why she has her treasure and her brother…and her hyper dog Angel.

"Tell her as soon as she gives birth her feet won't matter anymore. That all she'll ever care and worry about will always be her son."

Donnie smiled but frowned with curiosity. How would Essence know about that? He looked at her closely. There's no indicating that she ever gave birth before–then again she does run in the mornings. They've seen her run by the garage–which was a couple of good miles away from her home–every day before coming into work. Maybe she just knew someone who had given birth?...Or maybe it was another woman thing.

"I'll tell her," Donnie responded just as softly.

With a smile and a nod, Essence quickly moved towards the stairs, mentally kicking herself. Of all the things to say! They can't know about her treasure, for all she knew they might know about her ex. Essence stopped within the office with a frown. Of _**course**_ they don't know about her ex or else they would have threatened her already. She just needs to calm down, she's just anxious…right?

With a sigh Essence went over to her desk, noting that Atley has left. Feeling dishearten, the young woman straighten her shoulders and went to work. He _does_ have a life outside of the garage, and perhaps a job; so why would he stick around? For _**her**_?

Yeah, right.

* * *

><p>Atley went into the private office after Essence showed the GRAB Detective Castlebeck to the back–most likely he wanted to speak with either Otto or Memphis or <em>both<em>. He frowned as he stared out of the windows in the private office to see Essence had returned flushed and preoccupied. Then he grinned when he heard her giving Kip a good scolding for whatever reason, laughing at how scared the boy looked. Who knew the small woman would look so fierce scolding–and very attractive to him.

Of course the latter didn't register to Atley as he was too amused by what was happening–and rightfully ignored. He returned back to the chair and stretched out his long legs, drinking the beer he opened. He didn't want to go home–it was starting to get lonely in his apartment. There was no way he was going to bother Sphinx, the man looked dead on his feet at the meeting. Even Ripley knew it since she was still hanging around there and talking with Sway rather having followed her lover back to their home to be with him.

By noon Atley decided to take Essence out for lunch, his treat. Throwing away his fourth empty beer bottle Atley rose to drag Essence out of the office when Ripley pushed him back inside, closing the door to a crack. She had a grin he did not like upon her lips as her eyes shone brightly. God, she was becoming too much like Sphinx! They did not need another one like him.

"Unless you value your privacy I suggest you stay put."

"What?"

Atley frowned confused. What the hell is she talking about? He's known Memphis as long as Otto and even _**they**_ don't know half the things in his life.

"A detective from GRAB had returned but to speak with Essence."

Atley froze, his look darkening. Not too long after the detectives left did Memphis come up to the private office and told him about Castlebeck and some other detective had come that morning to see where they were two days ago. And since Essence took them to both Otto and Memphis, maybe they think she was part of the boost world, especially since they don't recognize her?

Damn, he hoped that wasn't the case!

* * *

><p>Essence was filing away when she heard a knock. Calling the person to enter, she found the folder she was looking for and put in the two documents. Plastering a smile she closed the drawer and turned to the person only to freeze on the spot. Smiling, oh so sexy, and leaning against the door jab was Detective Rivers, his hands in his pockets. Essence gulped at the sight of how muscular he really was and how much she wanted to just run and hide. Consciously she brushed her hair further around her neck to hide the bruises. Why does this man make her so damn nervous?<p>

"Detective, what can I do for you?"

She felt, and saw, his eyes roam over her face before they settled on her neck. Feeling her face begin to turn red she cleared her throat and moved towards her desk, quickly locking the computer. It was a habit she had picked up while living around her concerned–and noisy–older brother; plus she didn't want cliental information out in the open.

"I can show you to Otto if you like. I believe Mr. Rains had left for lunch already." she trailed off at the raised eyebrow he had, "Habit. I lock the computer so no one can see the cliental information."

Mars nods, knowing that that was a good explanation. Plus it seemed that the woman was sincere about keeping other's information private which was good for business…and not just the legal one too.

"I actually came to see you."

Essence looked up at him startled, frowning. "Did you have questions for me?"

Mars smiled, "Just one: Want to go to lunch with me?"

Essence could feel her confusion, as well as a bit of excitement. This man, who was out of her league, was asking _**her**_ to lunch? She wondered if she had fallen asleep and was having a nice dream about this man. Oh, if only. She bit her lip, glancing towards the garage below before she shrugged; nodding to him once as she smiled to him bashfully. What the hell; she had to eat right? And if all of this really was some kind of dream then she'd wake up to some drool covered paperwork and no damage done.

"Sure, Detective . . . just let me get my things."

* * *

><p>Mars couldn't help the grin; looked like luck was on his side for once. Sitting at a table in the mom and pop restaurant, Mars watched as a fascinated Essence continue to look around her. The small building was out of the way from the main streets with a friendly staff service and great homemade food that was quick and fresh (they buy fresh produce every morning), the recipes a family secret and handed down for generations. Inside held many black and white photographs of ancestors dating back to the Wild West and gold rush eras. There were also a few antique items that were both personal and priceless in cabinets or hanging on the wall for all to see.<p>

Mars found the place when he first moved to Long Beach and got lost, having ended up in Palos Verdes. And he remembered the place ever since. Although it was a bit off from where Halliwell's Restorations was, it was very popular all the same. It not only gave off a homey feel to it, but it also gave the sense of privacy without so much effort. Like some of the high-end restaurants in L.A. Mars smiled warmly when Essence sighed almost wistfully, a bit deep in thought.

As soon as they were seated they spoke about themselves and the move to Long Beach. However he did noticed that Essence was vague on some of her answers and felt almost uncomfortable. But he didn't pry any further; wanting to gain her trust and–hopefully she wasn't involve–get a person inside the Halliwell operations.

"This really is a lovely place, and I'm grateful you brought me here." Essence told him softly sincere.

Mars smiled back, leaning back, almost relaxed. "Not a problem, I'm glad to share it with a beautiful woman."

Essence snorted with a roll of his eyes, "You already convinced me to come out for lunch with you, Mars."

The detective smiled wider at the sound of his name coming out of her lips. He liked it. They both thank the waitress for clearing their plates and ordered coffee as they still had time. And Mars really wanted to ask about the garage. He wanted to catch these boost of thieves, especially the infamous Randall 'Memphis' Rains. Through hell and Castlebeck he will get _some_ answers.

"Did your employers really deal with the guy that hit you? Do you know how?"

Essence started at the question, flushing and unconsciously moving her hair in front of her bruises. "All I remember was them saving me; I don't remember much after." she told him truthfully, a bit tense from the question.

Mars frowned but continued to push his way anyways, his mind set already in getting some answers. "Have you ever noticed anything suspicious or weird going on around the garage?"

Essence frowned herself, her back stiff as a board, as her thoughts went to the group being at the garage so early or Atley coming to see Otto in the afternoon or close to locking up. They even stayed there after closing, Otto and/or Chaosia assuring her that they will close up.

"The only thing weird I've seen would be some of the men–and, sometimes, women–coming in to drop off or pick up their car, that's all."

Mars shook his head in disbelief, leaning forward and begin to demand the answers he desperately wanted. "Are you aware of what these _people_ are alleged to be involved in? Surely you can't have any real reason for staying there?"

Why couldn't the woman see the danger she's put herself in? If they ever get the chance to prove what the group has been doing they can raid the garage–arresting _everyone_ inside. Mars didn't want that for the younger woman. He wanted to protect her and make sure she was safe. Angry and annoyed with the detective before her, Essence opens her purse and takes out a few bills, deciding not to wait for the coffee. She slaps them down on the table as she stands up, glaring down at Mars–feeling a bit humiliated that the only reason he asked her to lunch was because he wanted to know about Otto and his friends.

She should have known a man out of her league wouldn't have any interest in her.

"Thanks for lunch, I can get my own ride back to the garage." she leaned over the table to glare even harshly at Mars, "And you're a detective, do your _**own**_ damn work! But I doubt you'll find anything."

Mars stared wide-eyed at the woman's retreating back, wondering what the hell had just happened. Snapping out of it Mars quickly got up, taking out a few more bills, and ran after the younger woman.

* * *

><p>Essence shook her head, as she walked out of the restaurant. What an idiot she was! She stopped and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Oh, can her life be any more miserable. Tears started to form behind her closed eyelids. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with her? Essence was used to rejection–she shouldn't even have thought that they could have something more from this one lunch date. If you can even call it a date! She exhaled sharply when she felt a hand go down on her shoulder, knowing exactly who it was that was standing behind her. She really didn't want to make a scene, nor did she want to deal with the man at that moment.<p>

"I'm sorry, Essence. Please, let me take you back to the garage." Mars pleaded quietly, hating that he had pushed his ambition onto this woman that he had taken an interest in so quickly, especially now that they got to know a bit about each other. "I promise I'm not going to push you any further about your employers or the garage, okay?"

Opening her eyes–thankfully, now dried–Essence turns to face him, making him drop his hand back to his side. Although she had shut down on him she was slightly opening up again, if reluctantly. Looks like he had a ways to go to regain her trust again.

"Fine," she whispered just as quietly.

Nodding Mars motioned his car, a 69 Charger that Essence would love to drive. Of course with all that's happened in the last ten minutes or so she couldn't really ask now. They drove in relatively silence back to the garage, Mars glancing at the other woman more often as they got closer. He was getting nervous that Essence might not want to see him again, and he didn't want that to happen. Not that he would, like his ambition to retrieve information what he needs, he will pursue the woman whether she likes it or not.

Mars parks next to her Torino, shutting down the Charger and taking off his seatbelt. He sighs quietly and shifts to look at Essence. She was looking towards the open doors of the garage, her hair still covering her face. He went to reach out but Essence looked back towards him, giving him a strain smile.

"Thank you for lunch," she told him before quickly getting out.

Mars also quickly gets out and moves around his car to take hold Essence's arms. He brings up a hand and moves her hair from her face and neck. Despite the anger he feels Mars looks her over more closely, liking what he was seeing much more. He couldn't help the grin when he sees Essence blush darkly, her distrust for him falling just a bit more.

"How about we try a dinner date, this time?" he asked, surprising the woman. "I really do like you, Essence, and I want to keep on seeing you."

Essence blushed even darker, if that was possible, wondering what she should do. She hasn't told him about Ava–well, actually, she hadn't told _anyone_ about Ava and she was due to come soon, along with her brother. Oh, her brother! How angry he would be if he ever saw the bruises on her face and neck. Hopefully they will leave her skin before he gets there…if the judge ever lets him come with Ava, that is.

Smiling shyly, Essence nods. "Alright, but how about we make it my house? I still don't like to go out with these bruises still visible."

Mars grins as he stares into her eyes, "What bruises?"

Shaking her head, Essence gives him her number and does a bold move she's never done before. She quickly went on her tip toes and kissed the man on the cheek, hurrying back inside. Mars smirks as he watches after her, neither of them noticing the dark look Atley held while Chaosia grinned with triumphant. Serves Atley right for taking so damn long in taking Essence out, and now it looks like someone else has beaten him to the punch and he wasn't going to let her go any time soon. At least from what Chaosia could see, the GRAB detective was as smitten with Essence as she was with Atley. Hopefully this doesn't go downhill and blows up in their faces because this could potentially go from bad to worse in less than a second.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, aside from writer's block, I am going back to school and (after getting fired) going back to work. Hope you like the chapter, a bit short, but a little more information on Essence background, as well as the emotions between Essence and Atley. Luka Cacuzza and Paulo belong to Chaosia Guadimus, I hope I did them justice. Please review! :)**

**Healing Hands**

**Chapter 7**

Atley was in a soured mood…okay, sour mood was an understatement, he was just a bitter grouchy old man who glowered at everyone and everything. Almost like a child having a tantrum after not getting his way. Everyone kept out of his way, except Sphinx and Ripley since neither of them would take his crap. Of course it was his own fault, he let Essence slip from his fingers and into the GRAB detective's arms! He kept his distance from Essence, not wanting to scare her with his bad mood in the two and a half weeks since she hooked up with the detective–and she couldn't stop smiling.

Even the bruises on her face and neck–which were fading now, thank God–didn't even dampened her mood anymore. She wore darker eyeliner as her lashes seemed to look longer, making her eyes stand out more, and now kept her hair pulled back into a ponytail or a braid. The detective almost always came at lunch time to pick Essence up, but apparently the woman noticed how uncomfortable the boosts were of seeing him in their turf and had decided to meet him at wherever they went to eat–much to everyone's relief.

The woman was happy, Atley noted, and it only made him angrier at the thought of Essence with the other man. Actually she was more than happy. The one time when it was a very slow day for the garage all the boosts were outside hanging around when the detective–before Essence had him stop coming around–had come for Essence, bringing flowers, which earned him a kiss. Atley was tempted to beat the man but had instead glared at them and went inside to hide up at the private office. Til this day he didn't know why he continued to go to the garage if seeing Essence happy made him angry because it was another man that was doing it. It didn't help any when both Ripley and Sway gushed with Essence over her dates and gave her pointers of making the man want her more.

"If I didn't know any better, you look ready to bash someone's head in."

Atley grunted in answer, flicking his cigarette away. "Is everyone here?"

Ripley shook her head, her blonde/purple curls tamed and pulled up for the night. "We're just waiting on Donnie, Kip, and Toby." she told him, looking at all the ships either ready or waiting to leave Long Beach. "If you wanted you could've had her you know."

Atley glared at the shorter woman. "It's none of your business Ripley, stay out of it."

"I'm just saying," she sing-songed with a grin that rival Sphinx.

"I'm just concern for her getting hurt if that damn detective is only using her to get close to us." Atley grumbled, desperately wanting another cigarette.

Ripley merely hummed amused at the other man, shaking her head with disbelief. He was in complete denial and was taking it out on the group with his moodiness. Ripley would have pushed Essence to Atley if the other woman didn't like the detective too much and if she didn't get much amusement watching Atley be miserable being around a dating Essence.

"Why do you think you're too old for her?" Ripley suddenly asked curiously, but she already knew the answer.

Hell, it was just like her and Sphinx first started, and the two being best friends meant they had a lot in common. One of them being they didn't want to put the person they were crushing on in danger–though with her and Sphinx it was more or less he was afraid of being committed since he's been alone for a very long time.

"Because I'm an old man!"

Ripley frowned at him with disbelief, "You're only ten years older than Essence!"

"A century, really." Atley muttered as he thought of Mars being closer to her age. "Besides I live a dangerous life–we _**all**_ do. I don't want to jeopardizes or corrupt her innocence if we ever get caught again."

Ripley snorted, crossing her arms. "Essence could use a bit of corruption."

Atley sighed exhausted, Ripley seeing the hard years of being a boost and the middle man in his face. "You deserve a bit of happiness, Atley, and if Essence was the reason you shouldn't let her go so easily." Ripley turned to walk away but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You should also pay attention to the way she stares at you. Looks speak a lot louder than words."

With that said she walked back inside the building, leaving a frowning, and thoughtful, Atley behind. Maybe another cigarette won't kill him. He stopped his hand form reaching back inside his inner pocket when a movement caught his eye. He turned and sighed at the two men walking into the light, wondering why they came out tonight. Though he suspected that the older man wanted to be more involve in his business and with the people doing the job. Still the younger bloods would probably get nervous with him being around.

"Those damn things will kill you a lot faster, my friend." the smooth Italian accent was filled with much teasing and knowing, "Start smoking cigars, you'll live a few years more."

Atley felt one of his lips going up in amusement. "Cacuzza, what brings you out of hiding?"

"It's been over a year since Calitri, it was time to start showing my face again."

Luka Cacuzza grimaced, his tanned face scrunching up, showing every wrinkle. Despite his age the Italian man looked and acted like a man years younger than what he was, even with the stress this job took on all of them. Maybe it was for the best as many people under estimate him and he proves them wrong–either in smartness or violence, depending on the situation. Sometimes even the man scared Atley with how smart he was.

"And this client is very particular about getting his cars. But tell me, who is this woman that has you stressed out? It cannot be a common whore for you do not look satisfied."

Atley blushed at how transparent he was but glowered to cover it up. "There's no woman," he told him, his look darkening even more.

The two men chuckled as another voice spoke up. Seriously Atley should just kill them all, no one will miss the young blood or the Italian…but his mother would probably kill him, bring him back and kill him again if anything happened to her youngest child. And Cacuzza's body guard will probably bury him out in the desert to let the vultures and ants pick him alive

"Otto hired a new secretary a couple of months ago and Atley's been pining for her ever since. Only now she's dating one of the GRAB detectives." Kip tells them with a mischievous grin.

Cacuzza frowned, "Does she–?"

"No, and she's asked the detective not to come around either because of how uncomfortable it was for us to have him around." Kip confirmed, but gave a pointed look at Atley.

Before the conversion can come back to him, Atley spoke up. "Did the others finally get here?"

Kip grinned at the other man who was like an uncle. "Yeah they did."

"All right, let's get this done tonight."

Kip and Cacuzza grinned at each other before walking after Atley. The Italian, however, slowed down and looked to his bodyguard and trusted friend, Paulo. Not that he didn't trust Memphis, Atley, or even Otto's judgment, he just couldn't be too careful about who all work in this garage where his business is worked out of most of the time.

"Find out what you can about this woman, make sure she's a friend." he whispered so the younger Rains doesn't hear. "I'm sure Ripley will supply you with the name."

* * *

><p>Essence was in a good mood, despite not having more than three hours of sleep. Even though it was supposed to be her day off because she had just worked the night shift at the hospital, Chaosia sounded horrible on the phone. She felt bad for the other woman–though was grateful that even sick she sounded like Essence would if she ever got sick. Besides, it's not like she can't use the extra money. She sighed with content, grinning like a mad woman. Troy had called her that morning to let her know that, with the judge's permission, he was coming down with Ana for a weekend visit. The judge even warned her ex that if he didn't follow the rules again then he was to pay with the consequences–despite the court favoring him and the evidence.<p>

Essence hoped the asshole misses up again, but she knew that it was wishful thinking.

Tomorrow her brother would be in California, taking the corporate jet as it would be faster, but he never said what time. Essence was excited to see her brother and Ana, too long has it been since she last seen them. She prayed that Otto wouldn't have any mind asking off at last minute, if needed she will tell them the truth about the secret she's kept hidden. Not that she didn't trust them anymore–because she does– but Essence never felt like it was the right time for her to let Otto and the others know about Ana. Until now.

With a sigh and a mental shake of her head Essence parked in her usual spot next to the Shelby and quickly got out, a few minutes late. However when it seemed that there was nothing to dampen her mood the scene before her takes her aback by surprise. She inhaled sharply, her heart breaking just a bit–though Essence couldn't think of why it would when it was only friendship, nothing more, that she felt for this person. A few cars down were Atley and a voluptuous woman kissing. Holding back tears–which she didn't know why she was even tearing up for a man she barely knew–Essence walked away, placing the alarm upon her car.

She ignored the couple–who no doubt heard her alarm beeping–quickly walking towards the entrance. Her heart was beating fast, nodding tiredly to Kip, Donnie, and Sway as she walked towards the stairs for the offices. They all frowned when they saw her, but Essence ignored the looks, just wanting to be alone and do her work in peace and try to get her bearings again. She was dating Mars, he made her feel things that she hasn't felt in a very long time…just like Atley when he was being nice to her and not really in his own world.

Essence sighed. Who was she kidding? Atley made her feel completely different then what Mars has made her feel. Why was her life so complicated when it came to feelings and men? All she wanted at the moment was her big brother and her treasure. They were the only ones who can ease this pain, this confusion, and simply make her feel like herself. She grinned just the slightest as she entered the office, Angel too, of course. She couldn't forget her crazy ass dog that seemed to like to act like a human more than an animal.

Putting her purse on the floor Essence quickly boot up the dinosaurs and went around opening the blinds and windows, letting in the fresh air and the sun inside. When she turned back she smiled at Toby, Kip, and Tumbler walking in. She smiled at them gratefully. She knew that they knew she needed a pick-me-up–Essence was never good at keeping her emotions from them–and was all too glad that they came.

* * *

><p>Atley angrily pushed away from the woman he had a one-night stand nearly a few months ago and looked over to his left. He felt his heart beat quicken at the sight of Essence quickly walking inside the garage, but not before looking back at him with both surprise and sadness before quickly walking away. An angry scowl descended upon his face and turned to the woman before him, holding her at arm length. The woman pouted her red lips, giving him a seductive look in hopes of pursuing him. Glaring at her lips, Atley mentally reminded himself to scrub off the make-up from his own before going to find Essence.<p>

"This was a one-night stand, _Shirley_; it means you forget the person you slept with and go on as though nothing happened." he growled angrily. "You need to stop calling me and coming around where I work!"

Shirley merely pouted even more, pushing her C-cup breasts towards him, trying to get closer as she trailed a manicured finger down his chest. "But we were so good together; I thought one more night would be all right."

Atley merely growled, glaring at the woman and pushing her even further away. "_No_! Leave me alone and don't you _ever_ come near this place again. I mean it!"

With that said, he turned and walked as quickly as he could towards the garage, trying to figure out how he can convince Essence that what she saw was truly nothing. Then again, why did he have to explain anything to her? They were only friends–if that–nothing more. What he did outside of the garage and in his life was just that, _**his life**_. Just like what she did was just her own thing. Of course, he would like to make the GRAB detective take a hike and keep away from Essence so long as she worked at the garage. That, however, was more for her protection, nothing more.

Nodding to Memphis and Sway–both whom raised a curious eyebrow at him–moved towards the stairs with as much quickness as his leg would let him. He entered the office to see the woman sitting on her desk and laughing with Kip, Tumbler, and Toby. Once again the young tech was leaning against Essence, only this time his arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. Atley almost lost it. He had to calm down and remind himself that they were only friends, nothing more, and Essence was dating that GRAB detective, she wasn't that kind of woman.

Not wanting to interrupt them Atley continued on to the private office, maybe getting more information on the cars they were to steal in the next couple of days will help ease his mind off the jealousy he knew he was feeling at seeing Toby and Essence. Then again nothing will satisfy him more than to see Essence free of any male presences, but knew that it wasn't going to happen any time soon. But his conscious tells him, not for the last time it seems, that he had no say in her life. Essence wasn't his, not that she was a piece of property to be _**had**_, but it still stands with him not saying what she should do or not in her life.

* * *

><p>Paulo closed the door to the office that held shelves full of books and vintage paintings that cost more than most of the cars that are stolen. Cacuzza looked away from the windows, nodding to him as he neared the desk. Many years the two have known each other, despite the age difference they were great friends. It was Paulo's uncle who had introduced him to Cacuzza when he was a teenager, days only before he died. The reason was because Paulo's parents had died when he was a child and his uncle was the last of his relatives. With nowhere to go Cacuzza promised his uncle to take care of him.<p>

The older man didn't want to bring Paulo into the organization but he had intervened when one of Cacuzza's most trusted men were about turn on him. Cacuzza was grateful and had asked him what it was that he wanted in return. Paulo didn't hesitate when he told him he wanted to work in his organization. He knew the older man had promised his uncle to take care of him and to lead him on the right path, but Paulo wanted to make his own choices. From what he's seen and heard around Cacuzza he wanted in, and now was his chance. Granted Cacuzza had him as a runner because he _**was**_ a teenager, but once he hit eighteen he was his bodyguard and right hand man. Especially after bringing down several rats.

"What did you find about Atley's mysterious woman?" Cacuzza asked with a grin

"Essence Morgan, twenty-three, single, and also works third shift at St. Catherine. She moved out here about a month ago, the only family member she has is an older brother, Troy Morgan. He's thirty-eight, also single, and works as a high end attorney for a multibillion dollar conglomerate. Their parents did when she was fifteen in a car accident a few hours north of here, which she then had to live with her brother in Chicago. They both have clean records–minus Miss Morgan's speeding tickets as a teenager. From what Ripley has told me about the woman she is a shy little thing that doesn't go noising around other people's business and respects the other's privacy."

Cacuzza raises an eyebrow at Paulo when he hesitated. Usually when he did this it meant that he had assessed the situation at hand but didn't know how to go about the situation. Doesn't mean that it was something horrible, but it wasn't good either. The Italian wondered if the situation had anything to do with them and their operation.

"What is it Paulo? What else did you find about this woman?"

Paulo frowned, continuing to think over the information but sighed quietly. "There is one thing about Miss Morgan's past. She is linked to a criminal who doesn't get his hands dirty…"

Cacuzza raises an eyebrow, "_**And**_?"

"She bore him a child that he took from her. Her brother had tried to fight it, but the court found her to be an unfit mother and gave sole custody to the father. But it didn't look right so I asked a friend out there to see if he can send me the court transactions and find out more information on this guy."

Cacuzza frowns, leaning forward on his desk, his lips pressed against his fists. From what Paulo has said it didn't sound right to him either. Something told him that the situation this woman was in was not right and if they can find something to help this woman get her daughter then they will do whatever they can. And maybe help her see the connection she and Atley could possibly have?


End file.
